The Fate of Two
by EpicSteph
Summary: A love story of two lovebirds.
1. Chapter 1 Bully Problem

The Fate of Two

Chapter 1: Bully problem

"Move out of the way slut!" Yelled Billy as he pushed me into the lockers with a big crash. Crashing on the floor, I felt a blur of vision coming up through my eyes. This was Billy, the school's worst bully ever, and I hated this guy. What's even worse is that everyone joins in the bullying with him, making him the most popular one around the school.

I quickly got up, and began to gather my books on the floor as I headed towards my next class, hoping he wouldn't bother me anymore.

"Hey, I'm not done with you yet!" he yelled once again as he tries to grab my shoulder. Once he made contact with my shoulder, I stopped walking and everything felt like time has stopped. I clenched my fist, preparing to punch him as I felt a smirk right across the face.

"Hey Billy, why don't you stop bullying him and go get a life or something" a voice said behind him. He stopped and let go of my shoulder as he turn around to see whose voice dare to stop him. There, standing a girl with brown eyes and brown hair, dressed in a pink hoodie with jeans, and had a backpack on her back.

"What are you doing here Angel-freak?" Billy teased. Angel flinched, and after that, I thought she was going to cry. Oh my gosh, stupid Steph, why don't you do something before she cries? But then, Angel didn't cry at all, instead, she said "If I'm an angel freak, why don't I have any wings, and also, you're such a bully freak, since you go around bullying people. She then, rolled her eyes leaving Billy stupid. Ouch, she just burned him, right there, get ice. "Wh- Shut up!" he yelled as he ran away in the hallway.

"Hey Steph, you okay?" Angel asked as she ran up to me to see if I was okay. I couldn't believe it, she saved me, and even I couldn't do anything like that for her. Ugh, I'm such a bad friend, I shouldn't have let her handle that for me, and she could've gotten hurt, but someday, I might do something special for her. I smirked as I turn to her, "I'm fine angel, thanks again." I said in a smile as I gave her a thumbs up. Then she looked away, and her face was red. I could tell she's totally blushing. She looked really cute when she blushed which made me patted her on the head as my face started to heat up too. Then her face was mixed with confusion and surprise with her face still heating up.

"Wh- Why are you patting me?" she asked softly. Before I could answer, the bell rung, ruining the whole moment.

"See ya after school." I winked as I headed towards my next class.

During class, I couldn't concentrate on the boring lectures that the teacher was giving because of the moment we just had. Only if we had more time to spend together. "Hey Steph!" Tori called out snapping me back into reality. I quickly shook my head, looking up to find Tori staring up at me. "What's wrong, you look very happy, oh wait, it's about Angel right?" Tori was one my childhood friend along with Angel, she had a lot of energy making her really hyper. Also, if she found something suspicious, she would ask you the same question until she hears the truth. She never gives up.

"N-No, why would you say that?" I lied as I tried to hide my blush, but she already found out. "Don't lie to me, Steph, you're stuttering and blushing. I can't believe you actually like her." Tori giggled. I even blushed even more, and finally deciding to tell her, "Sh-shut up, and do your work." "Whatever you say, make sure to walk your lovebird home." She giggled even more.

Afterschool, I met Angel and Tori outside of the school. "So you two are walking home together right? Tori smirked. Angel and I blushed at the same time, "Um, yea something like that." Angel said. "Oh well, I'll be taking the bus, see ya lovebirds later." Tori said as she walked to the nearest bus station.

"You ready to go Steph?" Angel finally asked. I nodded as we both walked home to the neighborhood. "Hey Steph?" Angel asked curiously. "Mhm?" "Remember when Billy walked away, and you started patting me on the head." Angel asked as she looked away sadly. Uh oh, here comes the rejection. "Well, you see, I have something to say about that." She replied. "Go head, you can say anything you want." I said as I knew what was about to come. "I wanted to say," She looked up at me "I kind of like y-." "Hey kids, you're home." We both turn to the voice to see Angel's mom.

"Did you wanted to say, you like kids?" I asked trying not to laugh. "Oh shut up." Angel replied as she playfully punch my arm. "Oh well, see ya tomorrow then." I called out as I headed back home. "See ya." Angel last reply whispered in my ear.

"Hey Steph, how's school?" my mom asked. "It was great mom, I'll be upstairs, doing homework." I called out as I headed upstairs. I took a quick shower and return to my room, bringing out my homework as I got busy. Then, my phone started to ring, it was Angel. "Hey Steph, remember to bring that project for biology for me, alright?" "Yea, I got it" I replied as she ended the call. As I finished my homework, I jumped on my bed and fell fast asleep, dreaming about Angel.


	2. Chapter 2:First Date

Chapter 2: First Date

Angel's POV

*Yawns* I woke up as the sun shone on my face. I sat up remembering yesterday's event with Steph. Ugh, why do I keep thinking about him, it's not like we're together or anything. I quickly hop off of my bed, and went downstairs to find mom making breakfast. "Good morning, Mom." She called out with a smile. "Hi honey, breakfast is ready." my mom said as she place the dish of scramble eggs with bacon down on the table in front of me. I could smell the goodness in my breakfast, as I began to nibble on it. (This story is making me hungry. ) Then the doorbell rang. I went to get it, and as I open the door, I was surprised Steph was at the door.

"Steph! You're here hear early." I exclaimed as I let him in. "Well, I decided to take you to school today, I hope that's okay with you though, you look great." I blushed as he said that, I was wearing a yellow summer dress, and bows on my head. Then my mom came in the room. "Oh, hi Steph, did you have breakfast already?" my mom asked. "Yes ma'am." "Alright, just remember to have fun at school kids." My mom said as she left the room towards the oven. I finally finished my breakfast, and then stood up. "You ready to go now?" I asked as I went outside.

We started walking on the sidewalk in complete silence, it was really awkward. "Hey angel, are you going to the Fall Festival?" Steph asked as if he was asking me on a date. Wait WHAT?! Stop it pervy me as I mentally face palm. "Um, sure I guess." I said as I tried to hide my blush. "Great, don't worry, I'll try and make it your best night." he said in a smile.

As we arrived school, we saw Tori waiting for us. "Hey lovebirds." She greeted with a smirk. "Morning to you too Tori, and can you stop with the lovebird thing." Steph replied. I gladly agree, she's been saying that ever since we're all friends. Tori has a disappointed look on her face, but changed back into a smile. "Don't worry, you guys will soon fall for each other." The bell rang, and all of us went into our first class. Lucky me, today is an A-day so I have the same classes of Steph. Oh jeez, did I just think about Steph again? What's with me into Steph? First class was biology of course, I hope Steph brought that project we worked together like I asked him to. "Did you bring it?" I asked impatiently "Um, oh shoot I forgot it." He said in a smile. I could tell he's lying by the look of it, so I just crossed my arms and tapped my feet. "Alright aright, here." He said in a sigh of defeat. He handed me two bottles of colored liquids. "Alright class, I want you to-"I was bored to death, with these lectures, but what I hate the most is P.E. which was my next class period.

I saw Steph, all fired up for P.E., only because he was in the basketball team. I never really get basketball, I wonder how Steph understood it real quick. "Alright class, I want you to run around the field 5 times, anyone who walks will make the whole class to start over!" yelled the coach as he told us to start. I groan, as I began to run, I notice Steph was behind the others, and he was slowing down a bit. He never slowed down before? "Hey angel." he said in a smile. "Why aren't you in the front?" I asked. "I saw you struggle with the laps, so I slowed down a bit to help you. I see you are already getting tired." he smiled. He was right of course, I felt like dying, but how is he able to keep running. "Tell coach that you can't run any longer, I don't want you getting hurt." He said as I blushed. I listened to his advice, so I stopped and walked all the way to coach. "Hey coach? I can't run any longer." I said tiredly. "I already know about your condition, which was said by your mother." Coach said without paying much attention to me. "So does this mean I'm excused?" I asked Coach nodded as I walked into the library.

As I came to sit down, the bell rung for lunch. Tori was the first one to come and sit with me. "Hey what's up Angel, where's Steph?" "He's at the locker rooms?" I sighed sadly. "What's wrong, girl? You're feeling sad." Tori asked curiously. "Well, you see, Steph-""Wait, is this about Steph again? So you guys are lovebirds, cute lovebirds." Tori said. "No, it's not that. Well, you see, Steph invited me to the Fall Festival this year, and I-"Tori gasped,"Awwww, that's so cute, you should really come." Tori interrupted. "Yea, but-""No but's, you have to go in order to fall for each other right?" Tori explained. "We're not exactly together." I pointed out "Yea but you guys will after the Festival together right?" Tori asked. I sigh in defeat, this girl would never give up, "I guess."

After school, Steph and I walked home together, again. "Hey Angel? I got a question to ask." Steph said. He was blushing, so I might expect something awkward. "Sure." "Would you like to go to the movies tonight with me, since its Friday?" I can feel my face heating up so much. What should I say? Yes? No? "Sure" I said. "Great, see ya at 7." "Alright see ya." I said as I watched him step into his house.

As I went upstairs, I took a quick shower, and came into my room, finding a text from Tori.

_Tori: Hey Angel :P_

_Angel: What's up Tori?_

_Tori: So I heard you guys are going to the movies tonight. _

_Angel: O_o how'd u know?_

_Tori: I kinda eavesdropped you guys _

_Angel: OMG, how dare you. Oh well, you found out anyways. _

_Tori: Lol, alright then, cya tomorrow. _

I quickly put down my phone on the table. This is too good to be true, a date/movie with Steph, and going the fall festival with him. I feel something bad is going to happen between us two, but for right now, I'm just going to enjoy the moment I'm about to have.

I took a nap, until I heard the doorbell. I stood up and went through my closet to get something to change. "Angel, Steph is here waiting for you." My mom called out. "Yes, I'm coming Mom!" I was wearing a pink dress with my favorite pink flower on my head. Then, I headed to the door to see Steph waiting for me. He was wearing, a red T-shirt and black jeans, which I hope he would wear tonight. "Steph you look great." I said. "Not as great as you." He reply back to me. I blushed and found that sweet but insulting to himself. "Well? You ready to go?" He asked as he smiled. "Mhm." I said as we both got into his mom's car.

"Hey kids, how about you kids sit on the back together." Said Steph's mom as she smiled. We both blush at her request, and agreed to sit on the back. As Steph's mom was driving, we sat in silence, until I tried to create a conversation. "So, how was your day today?" I asked. "It was great. How's yours?" He replied. "Um, it was great, and Tori actually found out that we're going to the movies later." I said hoping he would get mad or something. "Oh, she would." He said in a smile.

"Alright kids, we're here, remember to have fun and stay safe, and call me when you're done." Steph's mom called out as she drove away. We entered through the entrance, and look for something to watch. "How about, Divergent?" (I don't know what movie, so I random picked.) I asked? "Sure." Steph agreed as we entered through the theatre.

When we were done, Steph's mom picked us up, and we all returned home. I was laying on my bed, thinking about the flashback back at the movies. I liked the movie, but it's just that, being with Steph feels just right. I sighed in defeat, as turned off the light and fell asleep, dreaming about Steph.


	3. Chapter 3: Fall Festival

Chapter 3: Fall Festival

Steph's POV

Saturday is one of my best and worst days ever. Why is it my best day ever? Well, I could stay home and sleep. Now why would it be my worst? Many of you may think I'm insane but Saturdays are boring, all I ever do is read and write fan fictions. But this Saturday is one of my best, only because the fall festival has open near my house. I decided to text Angel about it.

_Steph: Hey angel, wanna go to the fall festival at 7? _

_Angel: wow, Ur up early. Uh, sure I'll be there. _

_Steph: alright cya then. _

I wish I had more time to talk to her, I felt like we're just companions greeting each other without having a conversation. Then, my phone warn me of a text, which was from Tori. It's sad that I haven't heard much about her.

_Tori: Hey Steph, __L _

Uh oh, sometimes wrong. Why is she sad?

_Steph: :O what's wrong, you've never been sad before._

_Tori: Ikr, it's surprising. I was sad because, I really wanted to go to the festival with you guys._

Aw, this girl may not be what I expect, but she can be cute sometimes too. I mean, I can't say no, since she is a friend of mine.

_Steph: Why would you ask that?! Of course you're going. What's wrong, are you scared Angel and I are only ones going?_

_Tori: It's not that, It's just that … I feel lonely without you guys. _

I sigh sadly, it's true, Angel and I have hung out without Tori. It's sad.

_Steph: Don't worry, you're going whether you like it or not. _

_Tori: Really? _

"Steph!" my mom shouted downstairs.

"Yes mom?" I called out

"Angel wants to see you right now." My mom shouted back

"Coming!" I replied.

_Steph: Mhm, alright cya at 7. _

I turned off my phone, hoping this festival thing would work out. I went downstairs to see Angel at the door.

"Hey Steph." She said in a smile.

"Hey Angie." I said, giving her a new nickname. She blushed and quickly looked away so she could hide her blush. I patted her head, and she had the same look when I pat her for the first time.

"Anyway, I wanted to invite you for breakfast, can you come?" Angel asked.

"Of course, I would be happy to." I replied with a smile.

"Alright, get dressed first." She said as she pushed me upstairs.

I began to change my clothes, I was wearing a black hoodie, and some jeans. When I came downstairs, I saw Angel playing with my little sister.

"Alright, you ready to go?" I called out as she stood up and walked towards me.

"You're sister is really cute." She said in a smile. We both walked out of the house. The sun was bright, and the wind blew Angel's hair peacefully. We walked in silence until we finally met a place called Norms.

"I hope you like Norms." she said joyfully

"I haven't tried Norms before." I replied. (Sorry if I haven't tried Norms before. So I have no idea what's it like.)

"Really? It's delicious. You need to try it. Come on!" She said as she took my hand and dragged me to a table.

"What do you like, this morning?" the waitress asked as he came to our table.

"I would like to have a Strawberry Waffle." She quickly requested. When she said Strawberry Waffle, my stomach literally groan.

"I would like the same." I said as I laughed nervously.

As we got our waffles, we began to eat.

"So Steph." Angel began. I looked up at her if she wanted to say something important. "Had you ever had someone you loved, liked, or had a crush on?" She asked sadly as she looked away from me. Why is she asking me this all of a sudden?

"I actually do." I said as I look over to Angel, she looked hurt. "Well, you see, I like this girl who has brown eyes, and brown hair. She's really cute, and we go to school together. I try not to express my feelings to her, or else she wouldn't care about me anymore, but looks like she already found out." I said as I looked away from her. Angel's eyes widen, like she knew I was talking about her.

"Steph, I-"

Everything is quiet, even Angel stopped talking. As, we finish eating, we paid for our food and walked back home.

"Alright, I'll see you at 7 for the festival." I said.

"Alright see ya." Angel replied quietly. As I went upstairs, I felt my heart broken. Angel found out that I like her, she might as well not care about me anymore. I could feel tears rolling down on my cheeks.

Later at 7, I change my clothes to the casual, red hoodie, and jeans as usual. I head out the door towards Angel's house.

"Hey mom! I'll be going now!" I yelled out

"Okay honey, remember to stay safe and have fun!" my mom replied.

"Alright!" I got to her door, and rang her doorbell, hoping she would answer it. The door opened and there she was. Whoa. She looked pretty and cute as usual. She had a pink T-shirt on, and pretty bows on her head.

"Angel, you look nice." I said. She blushed, and headed out the door.

"So it's just you and me, right?" she asked with concern.

"Actually, Tori is coming because she is very lonely at home." I replied. "Oh, that's fine with me too, I wouldn't want her to be sad." Angel said in a giggle.

As we got there, there were lots of people. There was rides, food stands, games, and prizes. We also saw a bunch of kids who just passed by us with jack o' lantern heads. But only question is, where is Tori? Then we heard someone calling us.

"Hey lovebirds! Over here!" Called out Tori. We both turn our heads to the voice, and we saw Tori with, wait a minute. Who's that guy?

"Hey Tori, and … who are you? " Angel asked.

"Oh, this is my new friend Jeff." she introduced as she smiled.

"Hi Jeff, my name is Angel, and this is my friend Steph." Angel said

"Hey, it's nice to meet all of you guys." Jeff said as he followed us into the festival. There so much things to do here. We all decide to do the ball and bottle thing. I seriously don't know what the game is actually called, but we had fun. Tori went first, so she threw the balls one at a time at the bottles, but the tiny balls just won't go into the bottle. After that was done, we all decided to go on a ride. I love this ride, I remember when Angel, Tori, and I use to do this ting where if any of us decide to chicken out, that person would get a dare from each of us.

"Hey Angel, Steph, remember that thing we use to do?" Tori asked

"You mean that thing where if one of us chicken out of this roller coaster, they have to do a dare from all of us?" I replied as I began to smile. Before she could even respond, Angel interrupted.

"Did someone say roller coaster, I LOVE ROLLER COASTER!" she yelled. I chuckled, how come I didn't know she loved roller coaster, I couldn't have taken her to Six Flags or something.

"Yea me too, I guess." Tori said nervously. I felt bad for her, maybe she shouldn't go at all.

"Don't worry, I'll sit next to you and protect you." said Jeff as he wrapped his arm around Tori as she blushed. Angel elbowed me if she was trying to tell me something.

"Hey, did you notice Tori blushing." she said as she winked.

:Mhm, I noticed too, they are really cute together." I said as I laughed. As it was our turn, I sat with Angel, and Tori sat with Jeff. The ride was okay, I wished it had more loops though, and Angel agreed with me since she's into roller coasters. After the ride has ended, we were all hungry so we decided to get food.

"I will get the food!" Tori exclaimed as she went to a hotdog stand.

Tori's POV

Once I got the hotdogs, I paid the cashier and got the hotdogs. I pour ketchup into the hotdogs and decided to head back, until a couple of strangers blocked my way.

"Hey pretty girl, why don't you have fun at our place." He said as he chuckled. He place his hand on my shoulder as I tried to escape.

"No! Please Stop!" I yelled loudly, until a voice stopped them.

"Hey, leave her alone!" that voice belonged to Jeff's. I knew he would come as I smiled.

"Piss off kid, she's ours!" The stranger replied with a stern face.

"She's my girlfriend." Jeff said nervously, and I knew he tried to lie so he could protect me. We were just regular friends, this felt like a dream to me.

"Words can be lies." The stranger said putting on a smile. Then, Jeff grab me by the shoulders and he looked at me with his desperate brown eyes.

"I'm sorry." Jeff said, as I wonder what he is sorry about. Before I can reply, I felt his lips gently touching my lips, and I widen my eyes. The stranger scolded and walked away, and Jeff remove his lips from mine.

"Was that your first kiss?" He asked. I nodded, but I was still shocked, was the kiss real or fake? He finally cursed. I can't believe Jeff stole my first kiss, it's too much to be true.

"Come on, let's go back to the others before they come looking for us." Jeff said as I nodded my head. Once we got there, the two lovebirds turn their heads towards our directions and smiled.

"Hey guys, we thought we lost you there, and we were about to come looking for you." Steph said in a smile.

"We're fine, hey! How about we all ride in a Ferris wheel!" Tori exclaimed.

"Sure!" We all said in unison. As usual I sat with Jeff, and Angel sat with Steph. This is going to be so romantic, and it was all part of my plan.

Angel's POV

I sat with Steph, and somehow felt comfortable. As the ride started, we sat in silence as we saw the stars in the night. All of a sudden, Steph put his hands on mine, making my hands warm. My face started to heat up, as I looked away from him so I could hide my blush. It was getting a little cold, since my body was shivering.

"You're cold huh?" Steph started as he took out his sweater and put it on my body.

"You're an idiot Steph, you're going to freeze to death." I said in a worrying voice.

"It's better than having you freeze to death." He said as he smiled. Once again, my face was heating up again. I can't believe my face is always heating up whenever I'm next to Steph, and yet again, it's probably the pervert me coming back. I wish we like this together forever, but for some reason, I feel something is about to break it.


	4. Chapter 4: Being Sick Sucks

Chapter 4: Being Sick Sucks

Angel's POV

I woke up, remembering the fun we had yesterday. I remembered being with Steph, and going on a Ferris wheel with him. After all that fun, I think I have a fever, because next thing I know, I had a head age and fell once as I tried to get out of bed. Then my mom came into my room wondering what I am doing.

"Angel! Are you alright?" My mom said in a worrying voice.

"I'm fine mom, I just want to be in school today." I lied. I actually want to see Steph again, it felt like pain without Steph.

"I'm sorry, but you don't look fine at all." my mom said as she put her hand on my forehead. "You're sick, you head is really hot." She helped me back into my bed. "I'm sorry honey but you have to stay in bed until you feel better. I cursed under my breath. "Well, I have to go to work now." my mom said as she got my phone and put it close to where I was laying. "Call me if you need anything." As she left my room, there was someone at the door.

"Please tell me that's Steph." I prayed silently as I sneaked out of my room to hear what they were saying.

"Hi Mrs. Johnson." Steph said

"Hi Steph, Angel is going to be sick today, don't worry, she will be better soon." My mom said as she went out of the door. Poor Steph, he's going to be lonely and will be watching Tori and Jeff flirting each other or something. I sighed and head to my bedroom and laid on my bed. I slept for a while so I can rest my energy.

Steph's POV

I walked to school alone sadly. I wasn't thinking about anything else, except Angel, I can't believe I really care about her. She's just a friend, right? I wish I should have stayed and watch over her, but I don't think her mom would let me. As I got to school, I greeted Tori and Jeff near the entrance.

"Hey Steph, where's Angel?" Tori said.

"She's sick today." I said as I look away from her. Class literally sucked. I hardly pay any attention to the teacher, and kept thinking about Angel. I feel like killing myself without angel right now. That's it! I'm going to ditch school and visit Angel.

"Hey Steph!" Tori shouted as I looked up at her. "You alright, you're scaring me." she said as she held up a mini mirror. I notice my skin was pale as my shirt. Then my skin turn into its normal color again. I looked away from Tori, hoping she doesn't find out.

"I'm fine." I said without much emotion.

"No you're not, you're lying. Tell me the truth." Tori said with much concern. Wow, she just read my mind like it's a book or something.

"It's nothing really." I said

"What do you mean it's nothing, I'm your friend, you can trust me." Tori said. Instead of saying what's bothering me, I stood up and walked away from her.

"Hey!" Tori yelled as she grabbed my shoulder and then I felt something hit me on the face. Did she just slap me?

"Don't walk away from me when I'm trying to ask you something!" She yelled with anger in her face. Then, her face turn into a worried face. "It's about Angel again, huh?"

"Why do you always think I'm thinking about angel?" I said, hoping I won't burst into tears

"It's just that," she looks away, "you guys are such cute lovebirds and, I don't want you guys to hate each other." She doesn't want our friendship to end, according to her.

"We're not lovebirds." I argued.

"Alright then, if you need comfort, just go see Angel or me, we're your friends, we are here to support you." Tori said as she walked to her locker to get her books. I walked out of the school and went over to Angel's house. As I got there, I opened the door which surprise me that that the door isn't locked. I quietly went upstairs and there she was. She was sleeping peacefully, then I went to touch her forehead. Her forehead is burning right now, I should really do something. Before I could even move, Angel started to wake up. Her eyes are slightly open and was wandering around the room. When her eyes met mine, her eyes widen with fear.

"WHAT THE HHEEEEELLLL, STEPH YOU JERK." Angel screamed as she slapped me. Actually let me take that back. That didn't even felt like a slap, it felt more like a 45 pound boulder hitting my face.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry Steph, I didn't mean it, it's your fault for scaring me." Angel replied, but then her eyes widen at my cheeks. "Um, your cheeks are turning purple." she said nervously

"WHAT! YOU BRUISED IT? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!" I yelled and then calm down a bit.

Angel's POV

"I'm sorry, please forgive me, but wait why are you here? Shouldn't you be at school right now?" I asked with concern

"Well, y- you see." Steph said nervously as he blushes. He looked cute when he stutters and blushes. "I-I ditched school because I wanted to stay with you." My heart literally pumped fast when he said that, making me blush. Stupid blush. I sighed, and knew its wrong for him to ditch school.

"Look, I know you're worried about me, but I want you to get back to school." I said with concern this kid really cares about me, doesn't he? But who knows what he might miss at school.

"Yea but, you're more important than stupid boring lectures." He argued. I blushed when he said that, was that a pickup line? I couldn't tell, but that was still sweet of him. "Are you hungry?" he asked all of a sudden. Then my stomach growled for food, stupid stomach, now he found out. He chuckled as he went downstairs. "I'll be right back." he called out

"Alright!" I called back and was alone in the bed. My mind urges me to call him back, I can't believe I already missed him even though I just met him seconds ago. But I still remember that slap I gave him, do I really slap that hard? Well, it's his fault for scaring me. Then he came back with a plate.

"I hope you like it." He said as he place it down on my lap. The smell literally made my stomach growl even more. I saw scrambled eggs, and biscuits. "I hope you like it."

"As long as the food doesn't kill me, it's good." I said as I munch down on the food.

"Be right back." Steph said as he went downstairs to… wash the dishes? Why is he being so nice? Doesn't he have better things to do like hang out with Tori. Shut up me, accept his kindness. Then he came back with his backpack for some apparent reason.

"W-W-what's with the backpack." I said as if he was about to murder me with a weapon that is inside his backpack.

"I need to give you something." Steph said with a smile. Uh oh, a smile. Yup, he's totally trying to murder me. He reached for his backpack, and he brought out a- teddy bear? Phew, I thought.

"Oh, Steph its … cute! I exclaimed as I hug it. This teddy bear is so fluffy. "Where did you get this?" I asked.

"I got it last night at the festival, I won one of them and decided to give it to you." Steph said as he pat me on my head. I blushed, I can't believe he did it for me. "I guess I'm going now." he said as he stood up

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked in disappointment.

"You told me I would get back to school after I was done watching over you right?" Steph said in a smile. His smile always make me blush.

"I- I- Um, I changed my mind." I stuttered "I want you to stay with me" I grabbed his hand and pull him back into my bed. He sat beside me, still smiling warmly. Before I knew it, I was getting sleepy, my eyes are getting heavy and was about to shut down. No please, I want to be with Steph more.

"Goodnight Angel." Steph said as he tuck me into bed. "You'll feel better in the morning." And then, my eyes stayed shut, as I fall into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Ball is Life

Chapter 5: Ball is Life

Angel's POV

I finally woke up, finding Steph is gone. I checked my phone to see what time it is, and surprisingly its 6pm. I felt much better ever since Steph came in to check on me 5 hours ago, that was sweet of him. I wish he was with me again, I wish he was beside me. All of a sudden, my phone warned me of a text message from Steph.

_Steph: Meet me at the gym near you. I'll be waiting _

Meet him at the gym? He never ask me to do that before, something's up. I got dressed, and head downstairs.

"Honey, where are you going?" my mom asked.

"I'm going to the gym with Steph." I replied.

"Oh okay, remember to get back by midnight, and have fun!" my mom called out to me. This is why I like my mom, she's always carefree. As I walked through the night, the breeze blew my hair. I looked up at the skies to see beautiful stars. Seeing those stars reminds me of when I was in a Ferris wheel with Steph, I'm going to miss that till next year I guess. I finally got to the gym, and I notice that the big gym's lights were on, and I hear one ball bouncing in there. Could it be Steph? I checked in there seeing Steph dribbling through his legs, and shooting. He seems to make every shot he takes, he must be that good.

"Hey Steph." I called out which cause him to startle and miss his shot. "Oh dear, I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"Angel! You're here. Don't worry about that, it's just one shot." Steph said in a smile. He had some basketball shorts on, and a shirt that says, Just Do It with a Nike swoosh on the top. "I thought you would never make it."

"Of course I would, I'm your friend right? But why did you bring me over here." I asked curiously.

"Well, you see…" He said in a smile. This wasn't his usual smile, this smile was more of a confident kind of smile. Does he change when he's on the court playing basketball? "I wanted to teach you how to play, the game of basketball. You would see me use the term 'Ball is Life' a lot during basketball."

"I- I- I- don't know how to play, and plus, basketball is a really rough game. I don't think I could do it." I said as I look away in shame.

Steph chuckle. What's so funny, is he insulting me that I can't play? Okay, he does change a bit during basketball, but I can't just stop caring about him.

"That's what I'm here for." Steph said as he passed the ball which was fast like a bullet. I flinched and put my hands in front of my face to stop it. I open my eyes slowly, noticing the ball 1-inch away from my face.

"What was that for? You could've killed me." I yelled at him. I know it was a bit cruel but still.

"But I didn't kill you, right?" Steph said with a smile. He changed so much, almost like a jerk.

"Nice catch by the way, I mean anyone could have caught that without having it 1-inch away of your face, but for a beginner." He shook his head, and then looked at me hold his thumb to me. I blushed, I think he said I did a good job, but that was just luck. Truthfully, I wouldn't be able to catch the ball at that rate, but I would be able to hit the ball with a tennis racket like I would in tennis. And yes, I play tennis.

"Now let's get started with dribbles." Steph said as he began to get a ball from the rack too. When he said dribbles, I know what to expect, he probably expect me to do those crazy dribbles he did.

"Alright, let's start doing the regular dribble." Steph said. He got low and dribbled really fast.

"First of all, you want to dribble low, and with one hand, now you try it."

I got the ball, and I dribbled low as he told me, I think I'm getting the hang of this, even though I'm a girl, I believe a girl could do anything.

"Now try it with you left hand." Steph said. His face was full of pleasure, almost like he's enjoying watching me dribble. So I dribble with my left hand, but immediately lost the ball as the ball rolled across the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm not used to the left hand so..." I said as I was lost in thought. I think he's going to kill me, making me run 5 miles or something. Instead, I felt a hand on my head. I looked up and saw Steph smiling at me.

"You're so cute when you're frustrated, you know that?" He said. I blushed and quickly looked away from him.

"Don't worry, it takes time to get use to your left hand." Steph said as he runs after my ball on the floor.

"Sorry, if I'm not a very good teacher." He said sadly. I see, his eye color changes. Brown for neutral, and red whenever he's fired up for something. But, I still like his ruby eyes, they're actually kind of pretty. Ugh, perverted me is back again.

"Don't worry, I don't care, at least you're with me." I said as I hug Steph. Then, I felt another hand on my head, except he was brushing against my hair. My face was heating up, why does this have to happen right now in the court, it's embarrassing. At least no one is here, I'm fine.

"Thank you Angel." He said as he gave me a warm smile.

"Now, let's move on, shall we?" I nodded we continue our training. So far, he taught me to dribble across the legs, which I attempted 10 times and then I finally got it. The hesitation move was easy, however it never worked on Steph, and he's such a good defender and shooter. The back dribble was the only one I was stuck with. It was hard, the ball kept hitting the back of my shoes.

"Don't worry, it took me a while to get the back dribble too." Steph said as he gave me another warm smile.

"It's time to learn how to shoot." Steph said as he motion me to stand as this line which was behind a box in front of the basketball.

"This is a free throw, it's where someone fouls you, and you get 2 chances to make behind this line freely for 1 point each chance. If it's not a foul, then you get 2 points, and that line over there." Steph pointed to the line outside of the free throw.

"That's a three pointer, if you can make it from there, you get three points. It sounds desiring but it's hard to make." He said in a smile. I'm sort of getting this now. So he gave me the ball.

"Bend your knees, when you shoot, and remember, all the power is in your legs. The more you use your legs, the more power in your shot. Make sure to put the ball low first too." Steph explained. I did what he did me too. I bent my knees, and held the bow so it levels my waist.

"Make sure the way you hold the ball with your hands is in an L- shaped." Steph said as he showed me how he held the ball. I notice I was holding the ball wrong, I was holding the ball with my hands on the top, so I fixed it. Then I look at Steph for the next instruction.

"Now unbent you knees so you can push yourself up, put the ball towards you face, aim, jump straight up, and shoot it." Steph said as he watched me carefully. I did all that in full speed, and the ball went flying towards the rim. It hit the backboard and into the basket.

"Good job, nice bank shot." Steph smiled and then winked at me. Wait, h-h-he winked at me? I blushed trying to stay focus and ignore his compliment.

"It's just luck you know, there's probably better shooters than me." I said sadly. Then, a hand went on top of my head for the third time. Looking up, Steph smiled warmly.

"Seriously, you're cute like a small puppy." Steph said to me as my eyes widen. I can't believe he called me cute, I mean he did call me that couple times but he compared me to a puppy. Steph, Thank you, I love yo- I mean. Ugh, Stop it, the perverted me is back.

"Angel?" Steph started, his face was with concern. "Are you okay?

"U-Um, nothing really?" I said as my face started to heat up again. Steph, then smiled at me. Ugh, his smile always gets me, it's like he's the happiest person alive or something.

"Alright then, practice is done for now, tomorrow I'm going to teach you defense." Steph said. I then look down in disappointment.

"What's wrong? Don't like defense? Don't worry, it's going to be fun trying to block people, plus defense is the best offense." Steph said in a wink. "Oh and here." He gave me a flyer of a boys and girls tryout basketball team.

"W-w-what?!, you want me to join?" I asked surprisingly

"Of course, if you want to though. I'm joining just to put up a show." He said as his ruby eyes sparkled. I don't know about this. Steph knows that I really suck at basketball, and he wants me to join the team? But, I can't say no, it's hard saying no to this kid who's always so sweet, and cute.

"I'm going to join." I said happily.

"Really?" Steph asked happily. "Nice, tryouts are next week."

"Cool, I'll be there." I said smiling at him. And we walked all the way home talking about basketball. I can't believe that I'm saying it, but I think I'm love basketball now, thanks to Steph. Even his eyes return brown after we left the gym. For some reason, I feel he's the special one. I blush at thinking about that thought. I glad we met, if not, my life would be different.


	6. Chapter 6: The Game

Chapter 6: The Game

Angel's POV

Great, there is a tryout this afternoon for basketball, thanks to Steph. I woke up, made breakfast, and got ready for school. As I got dressed, I heard the doorbell. I went to go get it, and saw Steph waiting for me at the door.

"Hey angel." Steph said in a smile. "You ready to go?"

I nodded as I put on my shoes and walked out of the door with Steph. We both walked silently to school, which made it awkward.

"So? Basketball tryouts are today huh? I asked trying to fire up a conversation.

"Mhm, if I heard, we might play in teams with in the people of the tryout. I volunteered to be captain, and my first pick is definitely going to be you." Steph said as he smiled at me. I blushed, w-why would he pick me, I clearly suck at basketball.

"Oh." I said sadly.

Later in the Afternoon…

"Alright Steph, you're first pick, choose any of the players you wish to be in your team." said Coach Sermeno

"Yes coach!" Steph replied as he inspect everyone from the group. I highly doubt he would pick me. I sigh sadly until I heard my name.

"I pick Angel!" Steph said as everyone gasp as they all turn to look at me. I blushed and look away as I walked next to Steph. Then Steph put his hands on my head, as I look up at him. He gave me a warm smile, as his ruby eyes were staring at me. I feel like I'm ruing his reputation, because everyone looked at me as if I was special or something. I heard whispers such as "Wow, she's lucky Steph picked her."

"Why did you pick me first?" I ask dumbly.

"Why wouldn't I, I don't want you to be left out." Steph said. My face started heating up as I look away. Why do I always blush when I'm around this guy, jeez!

After picking the teams, we named our teams. We decided to name our team. Of course, Steph named our team, "Ball is Life" which made me mentally face palm. The other team is was called "The All Stars."

"Here put this on." Steph said as he gave me a jersey. On the front, it said Ball on Life on it, with the number 2 on it, on the back, it had my last name, "Johnson" printed on it. I notice Steph has his jersey on too, his number was 1.

"Alright, you ready?" Steph asked as he patted my head, and then I blushed, once again. I nodded as the game started. We all huddled as Steph went over the plan.

"Alright guys, I'm going to be point guard, Tori you're power forward." Wait, Tori is in the team too. Her number was 4. "Jeff, you're guard, Anthony, you're shooting guard, and Angel." A hand touched my shoulder as I look up. He smiled at me, which caught me to blush again. "You're short forward, your job is to get the ball, get some assist, and make lay-ups. So, guys, good luck out there. Ball is life on 3. 3, 2, 1."

"BALL IS LLIFE" Our team yelled, as we got to our position. I got to say, basketball is a really tiring game. How does Steph even survive, I mean running around the court over and over again is definitely tiring. I don't think I ever got the ball, Steph always pass it to the others. That jerk.

30 min. later…

It was almost the end of the game, 10 seconds left, I still haven't gotten the ball yet. Maybe because I wasn't open, I need to move around more. Then, Steph charged at the basket, and my defender went to help the others so Steph wouldn't make it. Instead of making it, he did a blind pass, to me and that pass startled me.

"Shoot it!" I heard Steph shout, as he smiled at me with confidence. I realized where I was at, the three pointer, I knew I couldn't make it from here. Part of me wanted to cry, what if I missed? Steph would definitely kill me. But there is not time, 5 second was on the clock, so I tried to remember what Steph said to me when shooting.

""_Bend your knees, when you shoot, and remember, all the power is in your legs. The more you use your legs, the more power in your shot. Make sure to put the ball low first too." Steph explained._

"_Make sure the way you hold the ball with your hands is in an L- shaped." Steph said as he showed me how he held the ball._

"_Now unbent you knees so you can push yourself up, put the ball towards you face, aim, jump straight up, and shoot it." Steph said as he watched me carefully. I did all that in full speed, and the ball went flying towards the rim. It hit the backboard and into the basket_.

I shot the ball as everyone all watched the ball fall from the air. Then the ball bounce out of the rim and into the floor as the buzzer sounded.

"Oh come on," shouted one of our teammates on the bench. Great, now Steph is going to kill me. Then, A hand brushed on top of my head, and I looked up to see Steph, Tori, and Jeff smiling at me. When I saw them, I literally cried, and Steph hugged me.

"Why are you crying?" asked Steph "It's just a game."

"I made our team lose, it's all my fault!" I yelled

"It's fine, it's not like we're going to kill you or something." Steph said. I looked at him with my eyes widen. How could Steph be so calm after our team lost?

"Really?" I asked

"Mhm." Steph said as he nodded and wiped my tears away as he hugged me tightly.

Later when walking together…

Steph's POV

My heart literally shattered when she cried. It hurts to see her cry, she looked like a puppy who have been abused.

"Hey Angel?" I called her

"Hmm?" She replied.

"You know, it hurts to see you cry." I said as I continue to look at her with concern.

"Really?" Angel asked as she turned to me. "I'm sorry" she said in shame.

"It's fine, but if you do cry, I will always be here for you." I said as I smiled her. She blushed, man, she likes to blush near me doesn't she?

"Hey, I got a question to ask." Angel said.

"Go head, ask away." I replied wondering what she wanted to ask.

"I invited Tori and Jeff to the beach near us, and I wanted to invite you too." She said nervously. "Would you like to come to the beach with us?"

"Sure, I would come, just don't hurt yourself, you're going to worry me." I joked as I held her hand as we walked all the way home. I could feel the warmth of her hands, and by looking at her, her face was red. Aww, she's blushing again, how cute.

I noticed she was shivering, so I decided to take off my jacket and wrap it around her.

"Aren't you going to freeze to death, all you have is a T-shirt on." Angel ask worriedly. I looked at her with a smile.

"Don't worry, you're more important than I am." I said as I patted her on the head. She blushed as we continue walking all the way home.

"Here's your jacket back, and thanks for walking me home." Angel said in a smile, as she closed the door. I smiled as I decided to walk back home. Do I really have feelings for her, she's always so cute. Oh god, perverted me is back, as mentally slap myself? As I got back home I decided to remember the flashback we had at the gym. Angel was crying as she hugged me, my heart really shattered trying to remember this. I will promise, that I will never make her cry, no more, not even a single tear.


	7. Chapter 7: The Beach

Chapter 7: The Beach

Steph's POV

*Beep* *Beep* "Okay! I get it!" I yelled as I slammed the alarm clock as if it was a basketball, and it broke. I stared at it like it was a dead person lying all over the floor, so I picked it up and put it on my desk. I just remember, I promised Angel that I would go to the beach with her today, and today was going to be a great day. I woke up, got dressed, and headed downstairs as I made breakfast. My doorbell rang and I looked at my mom to see if she's going to get it, but looks like she's talking to someone on the phone. I got up, headed towards the door, and opened it to see Angel standing there. She was wearing a green T-shirt and jeans, she looks cool, but still pretty and cute.

"Hey Angel." I said as I brushed the top of her head, and got my backpack. "Mom, we're going now!" I yelled.

"Alright, make sure you kids be good at school!" My mom yelled back as she went back to the phone.

"So, today we'll be going to the beach together, right?" Angel asked in a cheerful voice. Wow, someone's happy today.

"Mhm, but which beach are we going to?" I asked as I held my chin to wonder what beach we could possibly go to.

"Don't worry, you'll see?" Angel asked as we both began to walk towards school silently. As we got there, Tori and Jeff was waiting for us.

"Are you guys excited, we're going to go to the beach today, I wonder what we should do?" Tori asked.

"How about volleyball, sand castles, and swimming in the ocean water." I said as I laughed and I'm already imagining us having fun.

"Swimming? I'm definitely not swimming." Tori said as she looked away and crossed her arms. We all looked at her weirdly as if she has gone insane or something. Who wouldn't swim in water, I always thought swimming is amazing and still do.

"Why not?" Angel asked

"There's fish pee in there." Tori said as she was still crossing her arms.

"Seriously?" Jeff said as he chuckled and went over to put his arms around her.

"Yes." Tori said as she playfully punched him. Then the bell rang and we all went into our first class. I sat there listening to the teacher's lecture until I noticed Angel who was constantly moving and looking around. I wonder what's going on with her, I need to ask her, and so I tapped her shoulder. She turned to look at me.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked worriedly. I hope she doesn't give me that "It's nothing" answer, because it's obvious something's wrong.

"It's nothing really." She said. I mentally face palm, knowing she would say that. "It's just that, I'm just excited to go to the beach with you guys. I smiled, thank God she said that, because if she didn't, I would have had a second thought about God. I was actually kind of excited to, having fun with my friends once in a while is no problem. I need a break anyways.

"I'm excited too, but for right now, just focus on school." I said as I looked at her work, and noticed it was blanked. "Do you need help with your work?"

"Huh?" She looked confused and then looked down at her paper. She sighed, and then began to start working on it. "No, I don't need any help. Ugh, school sucks." I felt bad for her, she has higher grades than me, and now she says school sucks. I kind of agree, though, we all need to learn.

"Oh well, at least you have me with you." I said as I winked at her. She began to blush and went back to her work. I headed back to my desk, until Tori whispered something as I sat down.

"Psst, what did you say to Angel?" She whispered as she began to smirk. I knew what she was thinking, she's probably thinking Angel and I, sitting in a tree in her mind.

"Nothing, why do you want to know?" I asked as I lifted one of my eyebrows.

"No reason." she said as she happily did her work. Man, what's with her, but for some reason, I don't want her to change, she's such a good friend and has been like that since we were in 2nd grade. I just wished she would understand what life meant more than having fun all the time.

At lunch, we began to discuss our plan for the beach.

"So? What are we going to be doing at the beach?" Tori asked as she ate her lunch.

"Well, we are going to do swimming, beach volleyball, fris-"Angel got interrupted by Jeff.

"Wait, in this order?" Jeff asked with concern.

"Does that really matter?" I asked trying to defend Angel.

"Kind of, but please, continue." Jeff said as he tries to forget what we were talking about. So Angel continue on saying how we were going to spend our day at the beach. And then, 2 class periods has ended and school was ending.

"Alright, see you guys at the beach in an hour." Angel called out as we all went home excitedly.

"You excited?" I asked Angel and then looked at her. She was thinking about that question for some weird reason. I would never thought anyone would think about that question, normally people would say yes right away since it's the beach.

"Hmm, I don't know, I'm just scared one of us might get hurt." She said as she looked at me worriedly. She was right, one of us might drown in the ocean, get buried in the sand by accident, or even worse, get lost.

"Don't worry, I promise all of us will be safe." I said in certain, but she didn't look convincing enough. "If something does happen to me, I don't think you guys would notice anyways." I said without much excitement until I felt someone hugged me. I looked to see Angel hugging me gently, but the thing that mostly stood out was the warmth of her hug traveling to my body.

"I would notice." She said sadly but didn't let go of me. I awed to see her like this, and I gently brushed the top of her head.

"I'm just joking, but you should hurry and get dressed before we're late to the beach." I said as I took her back home.

Meanwhile…

"So looks like I'll be driving all you guys, correct?" Jeff said as he looked at all of us. We all nodded, and got into his car. The journey was fine, but the problem was how loud the radio was set in Jeff's car. Angel literally had to lean on me so I could cover her ears.

"We're here!" Jeff called out as he opened his door and step out of his car. All of us began to step out of the car as well.

"I think my ears died." Angel said as she step out of Jeff's car and held on to me tightly in case she falls.

"Jeff, you might want to turn down the radio next time, or else you might make one of us deaf." I joked as I looked at the beautiful view where the sand, and the ocean joined each other. The ocean seemed to wave at the sand happily, it looks like they are going along with each other very well.

"Be right back guys, I need to change." Tori said as she looked for the changing rooms.

"Why? Can't we just wear what we're wearing right now? Plus, it will be more fun that way." Angel explained logically, but Tori shook her head instead.

"No can do, I don't want to ruin my clothes." She said as she walked away to find the changing rooms. We all rolled our eyes as we went to the sand to wait for Tori. Then, Tori came back with a bikini on.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Tori called out, then she got splashed on by Angel, and they ended up splashing each other to death in the ocean.

"Have fun girls! We'll just walk around for a while." Jeff called out as he walked alongside of the ocean with me.

Angel's POV

"Look at them, they are just walking around. They need to know what fun means." I said as I grin wickedly.

"Agreed" Tori replied as she got a bucket of water and looked at me with the same grin. "I always wanted to do this." She crept up behind the boys, and then splashed water at them. Jeff was wet the most.

"Hey!" Jeff yelled as he began to tackle Tori into the ocean. Then I felt someone tackle me too, and I felt like I was drowning until someone pull me back up. I looked up and saw Steph with an evil grin on his face. I prepared myself to tackle back at him, and noticed he backed away a bit. I jumped at him and we both topple into the ocean. Then we heard a scream, and we stop our water fight to look see whose scream was that.

"A JELLYFISH!" Tori cried as we all got out of the water. Jeff was carrying Tori out of the water, and slowly dropped her on the ground. Then Jeff looked at the ocean to see if there was any sign of a jellyfish. He turn back around to face Tori

"What jellyfish? I don't see anything." Jeff said with concern. Tori was shivering and I had to touch her shoulder so she could calm down.

"I could've sworn I saw a jellyfish." Tori said with fear. "I'm not a fan of jellyfishes.

"Well, I guess its lunch time." I said as we all went to buy some burgers. Once we got our food, we brought our food to the table and started eating. While we started eating, Steph had to go to the restroom.

"Be right back guys." He said as he smiled nervously and then took off to the restroom. I notice some girls attempted to say hi to him, and he replied back. Anger was growing inside of me, and I ended up crushing my cup.

"Angel!" Tori called out as she touched my hands. I snapped into reality and notice Tori has a worried face. "You alright? It looks like you're about to kill someone." I tried my best to hide my jealousy.

"I-I'm fine." I said in a stutter as I notice Steph came back.

"Does anyone want to play volley ball?" Tori said as she brought out a volleyball. "Jeff and I will go against you guys." She smirked. Then Steph looked at me with pride.

"Are you up for it?" he said as he grinned confidently, and he made his way to the others. I sighed, sometimes, I worry about him too much. We rented a volleyball net, and then set up the game.

"Alright, first one to score 5 wins." Tori said as she served the ball and it flew over to our side. Then Steph dove and hit the ball back over. That was amazing! I didn't know Steph could play volleyball. I notice Jeff was about to slam the ball to our side, but then I bravely ran close to the net, and then jumped up to block the ball. Jeff slammed the ball into my hands and it reflected back at their side.

"Good job Angel!" Steph called out. I gave him a thumbs up as to say thank you.

"Come on, that was just luck. Jeff, let's show them what it's like to play volleyball." Tori said as she began to serve again.

Later…

We got completely dominated on the next 4 rounds.

"GG guys." Tori said as she high fived all of us. I sigh of our loss until I felt a hand touched mine. I turn to see Steph smiled beautifully at me. His warmth of his hands, i-it's so warm. My face heated up a little, and we both look at the pretty view at the ocean.

"Hey guys, we'll take a walk together alright?" Tori said as she took Jeff's hand and walked for a while. The sky became dark, and the only ones here was Steph and me. My head leaned against Steph's shoulder as I looked at the beautiful white moon over the top of the ocean.

"Hey Angel, I-I have something to give you." Steph said as my head turned to his face.

"Oh sure? What is it?" I asked with concern. I wonder what he wants to give me during this moment.

"Just take this as a thanks." he said as he leaned in closer towards me. My eyes widen, I-I knew what we were doing. He's probably trying to kiss me, and this is my first kiss. Steph is going to steal my first kiss, oh well, enjoy it or else my first kiss would never happen. I closed my eyes and waited for our lips to touch.

"Hey Steph!" someone yelled and we both scooted away in an embarrassment. Then some girl tackled him and started to hug him. I can't believe she's doing that to him, and who was this girl, and why is she hugging Steph? Does she know him? "I missed you Steph!"

Steph turned to look at the girl who tackled him.

"Abby? W-What are you doing here?" Steph cried out.

"I came here to see you, aren't you happy?" Abby said in a smile. Steph didn't look happy at all.

"Wait, who are you?" I asked all of a sudden. Then she turn to look at me and smiled. She held out her hand and began to speak.

"I'm Abby, I'm S teph's girlfriend." She said happily. Wait. Girlfriend? How come Steph never told me about this! I looked at Steph to see what he has to say, but he just looked away. I looked away too, I don't want to say anything anymore, and Steph has a girlfriend now.

"I'm Angel, I'm Steph's friend." I said sadly. Steph then looked at me worriedly.

"Hey Abby, look can you just leave us alone for right now." he said, but Abby refused to.

"But, I want to stay with you." Abby whined.

"Its fine Steph, you can hang out with her." I said sadly as I stood up and walked away until I felt a hand grabbed me. I turned and look to see Steph looking at me with concern.

"You alright?" I asked and then I nodded as I saw Jeff and Tori walking up to me. They also noticed Abby sitting with Steph.

"Hey Angel, who's that?" Tori asked. Abby stood up and introduced herself.

"I'm Steph's girlfriend." she said happily and hooked her up with Steph. Anger started growing again.

"Oh, I'm Tori, and this is Jeff." She replied with a smile. That was obviously a fake smile, I could clearly tell. Is it possible she hates Abby too?

"Hey Jeff, can you take me home." I asked and he nodded worriedly.

"W-Wait, Angel, I can take you home instead." he said but I shook my head.

"You can stay with Abby right now." I said as I gave him a fake smile and then walked back to Jeff's car.

Steph's POV

I could clearly tell something's wrong with Angel. I saw her throw out a fake smile, and she was trying to ignore me. Why did Abby had to come now? I sighed as I sat there with Abby In a boring state. I wished Angel was next to me right now. I don't care if her head was leaning on my shoulder, as long as she was with me, it feels right. Now that Angel had tried to ignore me, my heart literally shattered.


	8. Chapter 8: Jealousy is Powerful

Chapter 8: Jealousy is powerful

Angel's POV

My alarm rang loudly as I tried to cover my ears with the pillow. It kept ranging, and I felt like I was being tortured by an alarm clock.

"Shut up!" I yelled as I slam the alarm clock really hard, hard enough for it to break. I sighed, I think I went insane a little bit too much, especially yesterday at the beach with Steph. Thinking about Abby is making me fill with anger and jealousy. Why am I so mad at her? She didn't do anything bad, I mean it's obvious that she is Steph's girlfriend. Thinking about all of this makes my brain hurts, plus, I need to stop because I have school in the next hour. I woke up slowly as I walked towards the living room. I looked outside of my room, and I noticed it was snowing. Christmas, the happiest holiday on the planet, not.

"Good morning honey." My mom said as she gave me a smile. She looked outside the window and noticed it was snowing. "Wow, it's snowing, remember to put on your coat or else you'll catch a cold."

"Don't worry mom, I will." I said as I grabbed my coat and headed out the door.

"Oh, and remember to invite Steph for a Christmas party." My mom said in a smile.

"Sure." I said as I gave her a fake smile. Hearing Steph's name hurts, mostly because of that new girl. And the jealous me is back. I walked out and found Steph leaning against a wall closing his eyes. When I walked closer, he opened his eyes and notice that I was there. He smiled, but inside of me filled with so much joy, mostly because Abby isn't with him. My mind is so messed up, wishing Abby didn't exist is really mean.

"Why didn't you ring the doorbell to let me know you wanted to walk with me today?" I asked.

"I saw your sad face yesterday at the beach, I knew you were mad at me. So I didn't dared to. I wanted to ask, what's wrong? You were trying to ignore me yesterday." He asked as his face got serious.

"I'm not mad, and I'm fine, there's nothing you need to worry about." I said sadly as I looked away from him.

"Are you sure?" he asked worriedly. Why is he asking me these questions? Is he caring for me? Why doesn't he try to care for Abby? So many of these question roam all over my brain. I nodded as we both walked to school. I noticed I was shivering, why does it have to be so cold? Steph then put his sweater over me.

"No thanks, I'm fine." I said as I returned his sweater. He frowned at me, and looked at me as if I was lying. When we got to the entrance of the school, we saw Tori and Jeff as usual.

"Hey guys, isn't it great that Abby is in our school." Tori said as she smiled. That sounded a bit mean, I would be happy that she would be here, because it makes Steph happy. Oh jeez, which side am I on?

"You sound like you really hate her or something. I don't care who you are, but she doesn't deserve that kind of insults like that." Steph said calmly. I thought he was going to explode for a second there but guess I was wrong.

"But…" Tori was lost in her words. She didn't know how to react to Steph's statement.

"Forget it Tori, he's right, no one should deserve those kind of insults." I said in agreement, but I didn't sound very encouraging. Tori looked at me as if I was insane.

"Angel, see me at lunch. We have a lot to talk about." Tori said as if she was a teacher and I was in trouble. I sighed and muttered fine as the bell rang for our first class. We all settled down as the teacher began to set up. Before starting the lesson, she wanted to announce a new student. I wonder who it might be.

"Students! I would like to announce a new student named Abby." She announced proudly as Abby came into the classroom. Her black hair flowed behind her, she looked really pretty. I looked at Steph to see how he would react, but he had no emotion. He was neutral. Isn't he happy that Abby is here? But either way, I'm still shocked that Abby was going to be transferred to this school, but I also felt jealous and anger like I used to yesterday.

Lunchtime came, we all settled at the library as usual. Abby was there too, but she was really close to Steph. I sat with Tori, and just remembered Tori wanted to talk to me.

"Oh yea, I changed my mind, how about afterschool?" Tori said as I mentally face palmed, but her face was serious. Tori was never serious, she always screwed around and was really hyper. But I guess the conversation she wanted to start with me must be serious. I notice Steph was the only one in the group. I looked at his book, and saw the title: The Iron Trial (real book). Sounds interesting, I might check it out after Steph is done with it. Then, Billy came over and noticed Steph reading. He quickly came over and took Steph's book and slam it on the ground.

"Hah! Take that slut! I can't believe you are such a nerd nerd too!" Billy said as he headed towards the exit and laughed. Steph was didn't move at all, he just stared forward and sighed. I quickly got up and help him get his book but then Abby stopped me.

"Don't worry, I got it." Abby said joyfully as she picked up Steph's book and put it in front of him.

"Thanks Abby." He said as he turned to the page he was on. I didn't feel like eating so I decided to put my lunch away. Then someone grabbed my hand, making my hand fill with warmth.

"Hey Angel, are you alright? You are eating suspiciously slow." said Steph as he looked at me in concern. There it is again, him trying to care for me.

"I'm fine" I said as I notice him getting something from his backpack. He brought out a donut, and split in half.

"You want one?" Steph said as he handed me one half.

"Sure." I said as I grabbed it and started chewing on it.

"What about me?" Abby cried out.

"Sorry, I only have one." Steph said as he ate his half. Hah, I got a donut and you didn't. Ugh, the really mean me is back. Then Jeff pulled out a bags of cookie.

"You want my cookies?" Jeff asked as Tori quickly looked at him with anger.

"No thanks." Abby said as she return to eat her lunch.

"Wait you had cookies in there?" Tori asked with her arms crossed. "You never told me!"

"Sorry." Jeff said as he handed her some.

The school was coming to an end for the day and Tori told me to meet her in the hallway. Then someone grabbed me into the storage room, and noticed Tori putting a finger over my lip.

"Tori? What's this all about?" I asked her as I looked at her like she's trying to kidnap me. Tori calmed down a bit, and she sat down on the floor in front of me.

"Tell me the truth." Tori said, she was really serious. "Do you have a crush on Steph?"

"What are you talking about? Of course not." I said

"Oh really? You have been acting weird lately. Is it because of that new girl?" Tori asked as she lifted one eyebrow up and crossed her arms. Wow, she's amazing, how does she know all of these stuff. I'm going to lie about it anyways.

"No, I'm fine, really, and there's nothing wrong with her." I lied, but Tori didn't look convinced.

"Tell me how you feel about him." Tori said as she waited for me to speak.

"Look I don-"but then Tori interrupted.

"Stop lying!" She yelled as I flinched.

"Well, he's really nice, and kind. He's always so caring." I finished, and Tori nodded at me.

"How do you feel when you are around him?" Tori asked.

"My face always heated up, I blush a lot when I'm around him. I also feel comfort, and like-"

"Okay, okay I get it. That's all I needed to hear." Tori interrupted again. "But girl, there's no doubt that you are in love with him."

"What! But it doesn't make sense. He's already with Abby, how can I possibly love him." I argued.

"Can't you see Steph is trying his best to take care of you? I'm not the only one who feels something is wrong with you. ." Tori argued back and I stayed silent. "Abby is trying her best to win him over you. You need to win him back too."

"But, I-I can't." I stuttered.

"Yes you can. Tell him how you feel about him. I'll be waiting." Tori said as she helped me up as we both walked out of the school. I walked silently thinking about the conversation I had with Tori. Could Tori be right about me and Steph? As we both walked out, we saw the two boys standing near the entrance of the school. Steph was the first one to see both of us and waved.

"Hey! Why are you two girls late?" Steph said worriedly.

"We were helping the teachers." Tori lied gleefully.

Steph and I waved Tori and Jeff goodbye, as we walked back home. We walked silently, but then I remembered about the Christmas party.

"Hey Steph." I said silently.

"Yeah?" He replied as he looked at me in consideration.

"My mom want to invite you to a Christmas party and-"

"I would like to come." Steph said as he brushed the top of my head. I blushed wishing he would brushed my head longer but he then let go. As we continue to walk further towards our house, I got to admit, Steph is actually pretty cute.


	9. Chapter 9: The Legend of the Mistletoe

Chapter 9: The Legend of the Mistletoe

Steph's POV

Angel gave me a present when we were little kids. She gave me a wristband that said friendship on it. She had one too, we both promised we would wear it every single day. Ever since, Abby came along, she stopped wearing it for some apparent reason. Here I am now, just woke up from my sleep and staring at it. This wristband hand bring me so many memories. I sighed as I got ready for school and put on my wristband. I headed out the door and went over to Angel's house. I rang the doorbell, hoping Angel would answer it. My wish was granted, the door open and Angel was there smiling at me.

"Good morning Steph, you're here early." she said. She looked happier than yesterday, but she was still not wearing her wristband. She got dressed and came downstairs as she called out to her mom that she will be walking to school. She dressed warmly and the main color was bright green. She had a cute green snow cap with a bunny and a heart on it. She had a black scarf, and a green snow coat. She also wore black jeans and black boots.

"You look nice today Angel" I said as I smiled at her. I realized I haven't said that to her ever since 9th grade. Such friend I am, I thought as I mentally rolled my eyes. She was looking at me with her mouth open, and her cheeks turned pink which made her even cuter. She quickly looked away, trying to hide her blush. It's been a long time we had this moment.

"We should stop this, are else we're going to be late for school." She quickly said as she started walking. I bet she was only using that excuse to prevent her from blushing even more. When we got there, Tori and Jeff greeted us.

"Hey Steph! Heads up!" Jeff said as he threw a snowball that traveled quickly. Luckily, I dodged it, but the bad news is, it hit Angel.

"Hey!" She cried as she looked at me with anger. "I thought you were supposed to protect me."

"I'm sorry, I'll buy you lunch today, I promise." I pleaded, hoping she won't slap me. She seemed convinced.

"Okay, okay, but I need to give you something." Angel said as she began to touch the snow from the ground.

"Sure. What is it?" I ask. Next thing you know, a snowball came straight to my face. I wiped the snowball from my face, and all of us started cracking up. I cracked up a little bit too, just then, Abby came.

"Hey guys, I hope I'm not late." Abby said but then the bell rang and everyone went to their first class. Class went well, but school again, sucked. When lunch came, we're at library again. Abby again, got really close to me. I could feel Angel getting quiet, I really wanted to talk to her, but it might make things awkward. Then Angel spoke up.

"My mom wanted to invite all you guys to a Christmas party. Interested in coming?" Angel asked.

"Of course, Jeff and I will come." Tori said as she elbowed Jeff. He didn't say anything except nodding at Angel.

"I will come too." Abby replied happily. When Abby spoke up, Angel lost her pride for a second and then looked at her with a fake smile. That fake smile literally broke my heart, I don't know why, it just broke. As class began again, I couldn't concentrate on the lectures, I was flashing back when Angel gave Abby a fake smile. Could it be possible that Angel hates her? Nah, there's no way. I couldn't wait till class ended, I was literally staring at the clock and waiting for the bell to ring. Then, 30 min later, the bell finally rang. Angel and I walked home as usual, and she told me that the party starts at 7 pm, so I have a lot of time.

4 hours later…

Eventually, I was the first one to be there. Even Angel laughed about it.

"You are certainly early, as usual." Angel said as she giggled.

"Of course, sometimes, I get really excited to see you." I said as her cheeks start to turn pink. She quickly looked away.

"Um, so come in." she said nervously. So I went in, and noticed a Christmas tree in a corner. I realized there was a present under the tree, so I decided to put the presents under the tree too. I went over to the kitchen with Angel, and she sat there alone, staring blankly. I touched Angel's shoulder to see if she was alright, and then she jumped little.

"Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said as the doorbell rang. "I got it." She stood up and went to open the door. Then, a minute later, Tori, Jeff, and Abby came in the kitchen.

"Hi Steph." Abby said in a smile as she began to sit next to me.

"Do you guys want to eat something?" Angel asked.

"Nah, let's play something first." Tori exclaimed, but I noticed she was smiling suspiciously at Angel and me.

"Okay then, what should we play?" Angel asked.

"Want to go outside?" I suggested as everyone nodded. Then, we all rushed outside on the snow. The snow was certainly cold, but all of us are wearing warm clothes so it shouldn't be a problem. Then a snowball flew past me and went straight towards Tori.

"Hey!" Tori yelled as she began to make a snowball.

"Sorry, I was aiming at Steph" he said as he began to back away. A snowball flew past me again, and went straight towards Jeff, but luckily, he dodged it perfectly.

"Hah, that was more of a pass than a throw." Jeff taunted as Tori began to chase him. I watched the two go until a snowball hit me on the side. I could hear Angel giggling. Then, we started a snowball war. We didn't care if it looked awkward or that people were staring at us. What matters, is that we all had fun. After we were done playing, we decided to head inside. We had dinner for a while. Most of us were laughing and talking while eating dinner. I felt like they were my family. Then we open the presents. I got one from Angel, it was a book I always wanted to read. She also gave me a black hoodie with a Nike swoosh in the middle of it. I absolutely love it. I also got one from Abby, eventually, it was a new basketball, but at least it's the thought that counts. I had a present from everybody. I gave Angel a mini fluffy teddy bear, which she was hugging it for 10 minutes. I gave Tori a pack of new hair ribbons, and gave Jeff a video game, NBA2k14. I absolutely love that game, but sadly I had to give it up to him, since he loved basketball like me and plus, it's Christmas. I gave Abby new boots, which she can't wait to try on. Tori got her present from Jeff, and Jeff got his from hers but I couldn't tell what they got because they were hiding it. We then went to the living room to hang out for a while, until Tori called us.

"Hey Angel, Steph! Look up!" Tori said as she smiled wickedly. We both look up to see a mistletoe on the ceiling.

Angel's POV

What is a mistletoe doing up there? Then I saw Steph look at me with widen eyes, and I was confused why he looked at me like that.

"What?" I asked

"You don't know the legend of the mistletoe?" Tori asked me as if she wanted to laugh at me. "Basically when two people of a different gender who stands under a mistletoe have to kiss." Tori grin widen. What?! Did Tori set this up?! I look at Steph who was still shocked.

"Come on! You two have to kiss now!" Tori yelled as she was eager to see us kiss. Then Abby started to open her mouth.

"Do they have to kiss?" Abby asked quietly. Tori nodded.

"Yes, once they are under a mistletoe, they can't get out of it until they kiss." Tori said. Then Steph rubbed the back of his head.

"Can I just kiss her on the cheeks or something?" Steph asked. Thank God he asked that, because kissing right in front of my friends is embarrassing. But then Tori thought about Steph's request. Please say yes. Then Jeff grabbed Tori's shoulder.

"Well, the legend never said anything about how they should kiss, so I guess that's fine." Jeff said in a frown. Tori thought about it even more, and then finally she came up with an answer

"Alright, alright, but it won't be good as kissing on the lips." Tori said disappointed. So Steph turned to me and he leaned in close to my cheeks. My face was starting to heat up, wow Angel, calm down it's just a kiss on the cheeks. Then, someone pushed me from behind and then I toppled over Steph. Next thing you know, we were both on the floor, but I was on top of him. But that wasen't the only thing that was awkward, I felt someone's lip touching mine. I immediately open my eyes to see Steph's lip and mine touched. I stared at Steph in shocked as my face heated up so much. I quickly got up and helped Steph up, then came cheering from everyone. I. can't. Believe. That. Happened. He kissed me, but it was too fast for a kiss. I guess that was a kiss Steph wanted to give me back at the beach. Steph climbed up to get the mistletoe down, and he smiled at me. I blushed and looked away.

"Look, I'm sorry for toppling over you and accidentally kissed you. Someone pushed me from behind and-"

"It's alright." Steph interrupted as he brushed the top of my head. "I just wished we were like that a bit longer." He looked down sadly. Did he really mean it, or was he joking? I guess Tori was right, I really do have a rush on him. Steph, because of you, and because we kissed, you have changed my life. Thank You, Steph.


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth

Chapter 10: The Truth

Angel's POV

I woke up to see the sunlight hitting my face in the morning. I yawned as I remembered yesterday, I had so much fun with Steph. But I still look down sadly, remembering Steph was still with Abby. I got of my bed to make breakfast, and then my doorbell rang. I went to go get it, and then noticed Steph at the door.

"Hey Angel, how's it going?" he said in a wink. I blushed as I looked away. Stop it, he's with Abby remember?

"I-I'm fine, I guess we should get going then." I said as I laughed nervously. We both walked to school silently, which made things awkward. We both got in the bus, without saying anything, I wonder why he hasn't attempted to talk to me. He always do that when it's quiet, but guess he didn't today. I looked at him to see if he's okay. I noticed he was thinking about something, something really hard. Next thing I know, I saw a tear falling off of his cheek, and I quickly hugged him. Please, don't cry Steph, whatever it is, I'm here.

"Uh, Angel?" Steph called to me. I release from the hug and notice he was smiling at me. "What was that hug for?"

"I saw a tears in your eyes. Are you alright?" I asked. He looked away from me sadly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Steph said but I feel he was lying. Before I could argue back, we were already at the entrance of the school. We both walked out of the bus and saw Tori and Jeff in the entrance. Then came Abby out of her mom's car as she ran toward Steph.

"Hey guys!" Abby called out as she hugged Steph. That feeling of anger and jealousy came back to me. Tori looked at me worriedly, and I looked back at her. I know what she was thinking, she was probably thinking that something's wrong with me. Then the bell rang and we went to our first class. Today, our teacher is absent, so we are going to have a substitute. I wonder what substitute is like, I just hope she's nice. But my hopes were vanished, because later, a lady came into our class. She seemed like a wicked and cruel woman. She began to sit down and looked over all of us. I saw most people were scared of her, some felt like leaving the classroom right now. After she took role, she told the class to take out their books. I check my backpack, but then I started to panic. My books isn't here! What am I going to do? The teacher might kill me! Then she sighed and began to talk.

"Alright, who doesn't have their books, please stand up." The substitute announced. Uh oh, I guess I deserve the punishment, plus, I never really got in trouble once so it should be fine. I was about to stand but then Steph held me back down and smiled as he took his book and put it on my desk. At first I didn't know what he was doing until he stood up.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I don't have my book." Steph said without fear in his voice. My eyes widen, why did he sacrifice himself like that, I mean he didn't have to. I wanted to cry because of the punishment he was going to get. Who knows what punishment he might be getting, but at the same time, I want to thank him for what he did.

"Well, I have seen you before. You were one of the players in the basketball team." She smiled wickedly. Then I heard snickers from the other students and whisper like 'Shame on the slut' I wanted to say shut up, but I realized how quiet it was so I decided to shut mouth.

"Since you are from the basketball team, I'm going to give you a cruel punishment. You're going to hold seven books on your hand, and walk up and down the stairs near the classroom forty times! If you drop them, you'll have to do it all over again." the substitute said as she gave Steph a wicked grin. "Start now." Steph left the room, without looking back. I guess he was mad at me. I looked at the book that was placed on my desk sadly, I wished I traded spots with him I thought as I sighed. After class ended, I saw Steph with huge stack of books, walking up and down the stairs.

"Hey Steph!" I called out. He stopped and carefully put the books down and looked at me with a smile. Why is he smiling at me, shouldn't he be mad at me for getting him in trouble? I took out the book and gave it to him.

"Here's your book back, and I'm sorry for getting you in trouble." I said but then he refused to take the book.

"Look, its fine, I would be happy to do it for you. Keep the book, you'll need it for homework." He said as he brushed the top of my head.

"B-but, I left my book at home. What about you? How are you going to do your homework?" I ask as I looked up at him. He didn't answer, but he just winked at me and continue with the punishment. I sighed as I watched him, I wish I didn't forget my book today. Then, I walked towards my second class.

Meanwhile when Afterschool came…

I was waiting for Steph, and got a little worried. I wonder why he is late, and then Tori and Jeff came out of the entrance. Then, Tori noticed me and she tilted her head in confusion.

"Hey Angel, aren't you walking with Steph?" Tori asked. I nodded.

"Steph is just late. I forgot a book in my locker, so I might check on him after I get my books." I said and noticed Tori with a wide grin. I knew what she was thinking.

"Then go before you might miss him!" Tori said as she pushed me towards the school. "Bye!" She said as she walked with Jeff into his car. I went to my locker and got my books. Then I searched around the school until I heard voices coming from the storage room. I opened the door and I was shocked. I dropped my books on the floor, as I noticed, Steph and Abby was kissing! Then, Steph looked at me and his eyes was wide open. My eyes were filled with tears, I didn't care anymore, I want just- I just want to run away. I quickly got my books and turned my back on him but then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the room.

"Abby, get out!" I heard Steph yelled.

"But I-"

"I said get out!" Steph yelled even more. Abby stayed quiet and gave me a cold stare.

Steph's POV

I hugged Angel, and I knew she was mad at me. She was crying, she didn't even bother to talk to me.

"Angel, please, let me explain." I sounded like I was cheating on her. But she still ignore me. She was sitting in a corner, with her back facing me.

"Leave me alone, I saw- I saw everything." Angel said as she was crying. "I swore you two kissed. I saw it with my two own eyes!" she yelled.

"Look, she forced that kiss, I didn't want to kiss her in the first place." I replied but she didn't move.

"Liar! No wonder people called you a slut." she yelled back. With that, my heart shattered. I can't believe she called me a slut like everyone else, but I need to convince her somehow. "I know you two are together, it's obvious." she added. What? What is she talking about, Abby and I are not together. Was that why she was sad the whole time, and why she tried to ignore me every day? I stood up and walked towards Angel, and sat on the floor next to her. I touched her shoulder.

"Angel, Abby and I are not together, I never liked her anyways." I said hoping she would believe me. "That kiss, I wished we didn't kissed at all. I just wished, she would stopped." I said and with that, my tears began to fall. "If I ever had a choice between you or her, I would pick you. With you, it seems right, and better. I would rather be with you." After saying those words, Angel finally looked at me with wide eyes.

"Steph I-"she stopped and began to hug me as she cried. "Promise me you won't leave me ever again." Angel said with a lot of hurt in her voice. I smiled warmly.

"I promise, and here comes the thing that we both wished for." I said as she released the hug and looked straight at my eye with her widen brown eyes.

"W-What is it?" She asked. I just brushed the top of her head, and leaned closer to her. Her eyes widen a bit bigger for a second but then close her eyes and began to lean in closer too. Then the door opened, and the janitor came in. We both quickly isolated from each other and both look at the janitor. The janitor looked at me with anger.

"It's you again! Why do you keep staying here?" He yelled. Then Angel spoke up.

"We both got locked in here." she said.

"Fine, I'll let you go this time." the janitor said in a sigh as he went in to clean the room. We both walked out of the school and headed home. As we walked, none of us said anything. It was too quiet, I feel Angel is still mad at me. But did she really think I was with Abby? I didn't feel like we're together, I feel much better with Angel around. I would never let go Angel go, because she is my best friend, and I take care of my best friends.


	11. Chapter 11: The New Neighbor

Chapter 11: The New Neighbor

Steph's POV

It's Saturday, I have no plans today. I'm just going to go over Angel's house to see if she has anything to do. I walked over to her house, and rang the doorbell. I waited and waited, but no one answered yet. So I decided to ring the doorbell once more, and finally the door open, but I frowned to see Angel's mom at the door.

"Oh hey Steph, Angel is at her new neighbor's house next door." Her mom said as she pointed towards the house that was next Angel's.

"Alright thank you." I said as I headed to the next house, and headed to the door until I heard some giggling and talking. I stick my head through the door to see Angel and a boy. He had brown hair, and was wearing a white hood with jeans. That must be Angel's new neighbor. I noticed that Angel was talking and smiling at him while he did the same. I felt jealous and anger inside of me, so I decided to leave the house before I get out of control. But then, I felt dizzy, and then fell on the floor. I felt like if the world has turned upside down, and my vision was fading until everything went black.

Angel's POV

I just met my new neighbor, his name is Elliot. It was a weird name but at least he was nice. His grades were actually pretty good, matching to mine. He was quiet sometimes, but I guess that's how people act when meeting a new person.

"You're actually pretty fun to hang out, we should hang out sometimes." Elliot said as I playfully punched his arm until I heard a bump outside. "What was that?

"I don't know, but stay here, I'll go check it out." I said as I went outside and noticed someone laying on the ground. Oh my … what is Steph doing on the ground? No, He can't be dead! I was about to scream help, but I realized I had to bring him inside the house.

"Elliot!" I called out as he rushed to me and noticed Steph too. "We need to bring him inside, right now!"

"But we don't know who he is." Elliot argued.

"But I do! Please, please let him rest inside." I said. He thought about it, and then agreed as he helped me bring Steph inside. I checked to see if he's still breathing. He's still breathing, but he's slightly breathing. I want to cry, hoping my best friend wouldn't die. I grabbed his hand and held it tightly. Please Steph, don't die, I don't know what I would do without you. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, and then I looked up to see Elliot.

"He's going to be fine." He said as he sat next to me. He sat surprisingly close to me, and I scooted away from him a little bit. "Do you know him?" He asked.

"He's my childhood friend, he's been my friend since we were babies. He always stayed close to me, and protected me while I protected him. We always watched each other's back, and never left from each other." I said as I looked at Steph sadly.

"Oh." Elliot replied as he felt silent and looked away.

Steph's POV

I slowly open my eyes, and I was staring at a white ceiling, with Angel and that boy looking down on me.

"He's waking up!" Angel was exclaiming as I sat up and looked around for a little bit. "Hey Steph? Are you alright?" I looked at Angel and the boy, they didn't seem like together.

"What happened when I was knocked out?" I asked.

"We had to carry you inside, and then waited for you to wake up." Angel said worriedly, but then I just remember I wanted to leave.

"Um okay, I'm going to go now, see ya." I said as I walked out of the door until Angel grabbed my hand.

"Stay with us, Steph." Angel replied as she dragged me back down on the couch. I sat back down silently as Angel began to introduce her new neighbor.

"This is Elliot, he's going to be my new neighbor. He also said he was going to transfer into our school, right?" Angel said as she turned to Elliot as he nodded. Wait a minute, which means he's going to walk with us home. Part of me wanted to smash something, and the other part of me is telling myself to calm down.

"Elliot, this is Steph, he's my friend since we were little kids." She said as she smiled at me, but I ended up looking away from her as to say no comment. Then I stood up and slowly left the house.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Elliot, but I think my mom is calling me to come home." I said as I left them behind alone. I touched my chest, noticing my heart was beating real quickly, and I was breathing real hard.

Angel's POV

Steph left the house slowly, as I raised one eyebrow and thought worriedly about Steph. He was acting really suspicious, I hope he's alright. Elliot looked at me weirdly.

"Does he always act like that?" Elliot asked, as I stared at him in anger. I hate it when people insult Steph, it makes me feel bad for him, or maybe I'm just worrying about him too much. I quickly cooled down and then made a guess.

"He's fine, I guess he just need some fresh air." I said not very convincing as look back at the door and sighed. As I went back home, I realized Steph has a game today, and I volunteered to help the team. I went to the gym to see that they were setting up for the game, and the only one on the court warming up was Steph.

"Hey Steph!" I called out as he turned to see me standing at the door. He waved as he ran up to me.

"Hey Angel, have you came to see the game?" Steph asked as he smiled warmly.

"Not just watching, but helping." I said as I set my stuff on the bleachers and sat down to watch Steph practice. It was pretty obvious that he is here earlier than his teammates. I watched him dribbling the ball around, making layups, shooting some jump shots, and practicing on his free throws. Then, a group of team came in, it was his teammates. They came in loud, and was greeting Steph as they put their stuff down next to me. Then, they began to join Steph with the warm up until the opposing team came into the gym too. The coach called us all in as they went over the game plan. When they got the game plan down, they all went to get in position before the tip-off, and I looked over to Steph. He was a point guard, as usual, and it looked like he couldn't wait to play. Something tells me that something bad is going to happen in this game, which made me squeeze my hands together as to hope it doesn't happen. The referee began the tip off as he threw the ball in the air, and the two tallest guys in the game tried to tip it back. Eventually, Steph's team won that tip off, and it was Steph with the ball now. He advanced to the opposing court and then called out a play.

"Circle, Circle!" Steph yelled as he waited for the two guys to run around the tallest guy in his team at the free-throw line in full circle, and then Steph passed the ball. One of his teammate attempted a jump shot and made it in, assisted by Steph as they headed to their side of the court to defend. Then, a guy who didn't have the ball ran next to Steph in order to screen him, except that he was charging into Steph with the screen. Steph ran into him as they both toppled over each other, and the whistle has blew for illegal screen. Then, my eyes widen as I saw Steph still on the ground, with his face in pain. I looked at coach as I called out to him.

"Coach! Steph's injured, we need to help him!" I cried out as he nodded at me. Our teammates, Coach, and I rushed to Steph has we helped him up and walked him slowly toward the bleachers. We settled him down as I quickly sat down next to him and then coach approached me.

"Since he's injured, it's your job to take care of Steph. Understand?" Coach said in a stern voice as I nodded and got a pack of ice to place it on Steph's leg.

"Steph? Steph? You alright?" I asked him worriedly but he looked away from me and didn't answer. "You are trying to ignore, aren't you?"

"N-No, it's just that, you don't really have to do this for me." Steph said sadly as I still see the redness in his eyes.

"Why not?" I asked as I began to wonder what's going on with him, but he didn't answer back once again. What's wrong Steph, I'm your friend, and you can tell me what's wrong, can't you? I sighed at that thought as we both began to watch the game. It was really silent, we didn't talk to each other that much until the game ended. I tried to help him stand up, but he held his hand over mine.

"I'm fine, I could walk by myself." he said as he tried to stand up, but then I held on to him anyways.

"No you're not! You twisted your leg, and you say you're fine?" I said with some anger, and he stared at me with wide eyes as he grabbed my hand. I pulled him up, and we both walked home. I had to slow down, because Steph's leg hurt each step he took. Then, Elliot came behind us as he greeted.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home right now?" I asked as he looked at Steph's leg in disgust.

"I wanted to watch the game too. Looks like your leg got twisted." Elliot said as Steph nodded.

"Our team lost, it was kind of my fault I didn't stretch enough" Steph said as he looked down at his leg, but then Elliot shook his head.

"You guys would have lost anyways." Elliot said as he smirked, but Steph's face filled with anger, and tried to punch him until I held him back.

"Steph! You're injured! Please don't." I begged as he sighed and backed off. Then he started waking towards his house, and I held him by the arms to help him, but then he gently pushed me away.

"Its fine, I'll walk by myself." Steph said as he turned and continue waking but then I stopped him.

"No, you can't, I don't know how many times I have to say it but, you're injured!" I yelled, but Steph didn't answer, he just kept walking.

"You have Elliot to walk with, I'm pretty sure you would prefer to walk with him." Steph said as he kept walking. I looked back at Elliot who stood there staring at Steph coldly. I looked back at Steph, who kept walking. Sometimes I worry him too much, but something is definitely bothering him. I can't believe it, I'm his best friend and I don't even know what he feels. He's trying to ignore me, I feel like he's trying isolate away from me. Tears fall on my cheeks, this is the first time Steph has let go of my hands quickly. Then, Elliot touched my shoulder as I turned to face him.

"He must been really hard on you. I don't think he may be a good friend, but I will be your best friend forever." Elliot said as he got ahold of my hand. I quickly pulled my hand away and backed off.

"He's just in a bad mood, I need to check on him." I said nervously as I went over to his house and knocked on the door with Elliot behind me. There was no answer, so I decided to knock again. There was still no answer.

"He's not here, I'm guessing he choosing to ignore you." Elliot said. I wanted to cry, Steph would never ignore me. Like Tori said, he would always look out for me. I won't give up, I need to know what's wrong with Steph.

"Steph! Please come out!" I called out but the door was still closed. I sighed in defeat, as Elliot and I both walked home.

"He seems like a jerk more than a friend." Elliot said silently.

"No he's not! He's been looking out for me since we're little, he never left me. Stop saying that!" I yelled in frustration which made Elliot flinch.

"Alright, Alright, I'm just joking." He said as he both walked home. Please Steph, Please tell me what's wrong. I don't want to repeat this like when Abby was here.


	12. Chapter 12: A Missing Friend

Chapter 12: A Missing Friend

Angel's POV

I woke up at the smell of breakfast, as I brushed my teeth, got dressed and came downstairs to eat. I heard the doorbell, and I hoped it was Steph. I opened it, and to my surprise, Elliot stood there smiling at me. My eyes widen in surprise at his arrival.

"Elliot? What are you-"He suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. I quickly pushed him away and looked away from him.

"I'm joking jeez. I want to walk you to school today. I hope that's okay." Elliot asked. I thought sadly. Usually Steph walks with me to school, but I can't say no, it's too cruel to say so.

"Um, sure, let me get my backpack first." I said as I got my backpack and walked to school with Elliot. Just then, I remembered about Steph. "Hold on, let me call Steph." I said as I went to his doorstep. I hope he's going to answer, because he didn't answer yesterday. I knock the door, hoping to get a response.

"Steph! Are you in there?" I cried out, just then the door open. I was about to jump for joy, but Steph's mom was actually at the door. Steph's mom smiled at me, and wondered why I knocked the door for.

"Hey Angel, looking for Steph?" Steph's mom asked as I nodded. "He's sick today, and can't go to school. You'll just have to go without him."

"Alright thanks." I said sadly as I continue to walk with Elliot. I looked back sadly, remembering what Steph mom had told me. _He's sick today. _I remembered how he ditched school and visited me when I was sick. We both made it to the entrance, when we met Tori, Jeff, and… Abby. Tori looked at me and Elliot who was just arriving.

"Hey Angel, and… who are you?" Tori asked sternly

"This is Elliot, he's my new neighbor." I said as he greeted to everyone.

"Where's Steph?" Tori asked sadly, and she looked like a really cute puppy.

"He's sick today, I just hope he gets better soon." I said, as all of us stayed quiet. Then, the first bell rang and we all went to our classes. I'm surprise Elliot has all his classes with me. Our first class was biology. I really hate biology, but for some apparent reason, I'm acing that class. We were mixing chemicals, and it bored Elliot real hard. He then came up with an idea. A stupid one.

"How about we just mix them all together." Elliot said as he began to get the test tubes.

"Elliot, don't!" It was already too late, he already poured it and it exploded, making a mess in the classroom. Eventually, we got yelled by our teacher, and we had to stay during break to clean it up. We had soap, towels, and buckets of water, and we started cleaning.

"Angel, I'm sorry for being such an idiot." Elliot said as he got down to clean the floor.

"It's fine, it was kind of my fault too, and I didn't warn you about the lab safety." I said while I was cleaning.

"I'll make it up, how about dinner tonight at 6?" Elliot asked. I literally flinched at his requested, I felt like he's asking me to a date. Relax Angel, it's just a friend date remember?

"Sure." I said without emotion as I continue cleaning. As we finished cleaning, we headed towards our second class together, which was P.E. Ugh, I hate P.E., and even Elliot agreed. We both got excused during the run, and we both headed to the library as we waited for the others. I looked down sadly, I felt really lonely without Steph, but at least I have Elliot. No, it feels better with Steph around, and I just want to cry right now. When afterschool came after being in the next 2 periods of class, Elliot and I walked home. Tori kept giving Elliot a cold, and ugly stare. It looked like she really hated Elliot. I stopped at Steph's house, and looked at it to see if Steph was around.

"He's not going to answer you, trust me." Elliot said as he touched my shoulder.

"You go on ahead, I'll just stop here to see him." I said ignoring his statement. He shrugged and walked back home without me. I knock on the door once more, and then the door opened. I felt joy, but also shocked. Steph was at the door, but he looked terrible.

"Steph!" I cried as I hugged him tightly. "Oh my gosh, Steph where have you been? I missed you?"

"Angel." He called out as he touched me on the shoulders. My eyes widen as if he wanted to tell me something important. "Watch out for Elliot, I don't trust him, he's up to something." He warned. W-What is he talking about. Up to something? How does he know Elliot is up to something?

"Steph, what are you tal-"

"Just listen to me. Be careful, and be careful of what he's doing, good luck." He said as he smiled warmly and brushed the top of my hair. I have not gotten those in such a long time, I wished he would do that more. I blushed, and he closed the door slowly. I walked back home as I got ready for the "friend date" with Elliot. The doorbell rang, and I quickly open the door to see Elliot at the door.

"Hey Angel, you ready?" He said in a smile as he held out his hand. I pushed his hand away dramatically.

"This is just a friend date, got it?" I threatened playfully as he pretended to be scared. I got into his car, and he drove us into a restaurant. We began to order our meal, and then waited for our meal to come. We talked a little bit about Steph.

"Did he answered?" Elliot asked in concern as if I did something wrong.

"Yeah." I replied

"Did he say anything to you?" He asked. I tried to hide my hesitation, because I actually lied about it.

"No, he only hugged me." I replied "Why are you asking me these questions?"

"No reason." Elliot said as our food came. We ate silently, and when we were done, Elliot paid for the food. He took me home, and we both said our goodbye's as I laid on my bed wondering, why he asked me those questions. What does he want from Steph? I hope Steph's injury recovered already, I still saw a limp in his leg when he opened the door. I got my phone, and started to text to Steph.

_8:00 PM_

_Hey Steph? Are you there? _

I waited for an answer, but he didn't text back. The longer I waited, the sleepier I became. Eventually, I waited too long, and I fell fast asleep.

_Then I was dreaming about something, it's about Steph. I was in Elliot's house. Elliot leaned really close to me, with something pointed to my waist. _

"_Don't move, if you move, I'm going to shoot you with this. This will make your bones stop moving, and there will be no cure for this." He said as he chuckled. I didn't know what to do, if I try to fight him to get out, he's going to shoot me. He touched my cheeks gently, as I tried to pull my face away from his hand. I-I can't this anymore, I need to do something! I kicked him in the groin, and tried to run to the door, but then he then tripped me, and dragged me away from the door by the legs. _

"_You're not going anywhere." Elliot said as he got closer to me until someone pushed him out of the way. _

"_Run Angel!" someone yelled as I looked up to see Steph looking straight at me. No! Steph, don't! You're in great danger and you're injured. Then Elliot punch the lights out of Steph and dragged into a wall. Then he pulled the trigger on Steph, and Steph stopped moving as he fainted on the floor. _

"_NO! STEPH!" I cried. _

I woke up and sat up quickly as I looked around my room. I saw Steph limping towards my bed, and then he noticed me. He smiled, and sat on the bed next to me.

"You alright? You were yelling my name so I came here to see what's going on." Steph said. Then my eyes started to fill with tears as I hugged him.

"Steph, promise me, promise me you won't die!" I cried out, and felt his hand touched my shoulders.

"You were having a nightmare about me, weren't you?" Steph said as I broke the hug and look at him with widen eyes.

"How di-"

"Don't worry, I won't die. I promise I will stay strong, strong enough to protect you." He said. I started blushing a little, but felt hurt by the word "to protect you." That means he's trying to sacrifice himself for me, but I'm scared, I'm scared that he's going to die. It hurts to see a friend die, especially Steph. Then my phone rang, and then I picked it up.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Hey Angel, do you want to go to the movies together?" Elliot asked.

"Um, I'm kind of busy right now." I replied.

"Come on! Please?" Elliot begged. I sighed in defeat, and decided the movies should be fun.

"Alright, Alright." I said as I hung up on him.

"It's Elliot again, huh?" Steph asked as I looked at him in surprised.

"He invited me to the movies. Do you want to-"

"Have fun then." Steph said as he pulled off a fake smile. Something tells me I should call him back to sit with me, but I didn't move. I changed clothes and got ready to go to the movies. I dressed casually, and waited for Elliot to come. I heard a doorbell as I went to go get it, and found Elliot also dressed casually.

"Hey Angel! You ready?" Elliot asked as we both walk to his car.

"Yeah. So, what are we watching?" I asked

"We'll decide when we get there." Elliot said as he smiled. Well, I just hope it isn't a scary movie because I hate scary movies.


	13. Chapter 13: A Friend to Save

Chapter 13: A Friend to Save

Steph's POV

I woke up, in the dark morning, and noticed that it was raining outside. I got up lazily, and got dressed for school as I remembered about Elliot and Angel going to the movies together. I sighed sadly, they look like a great couple I thought. I don't know why I keep thinking about Angel, she's just my friend. I ate breakfast, and the second thought I got up and prepared to walk out the door for school, I remembered that I wanted to avoid school by being sick, so why am I out of bed? Then I drop the thought, got my umbrella and walked to school anyways, I walked silently, forgetting about Angel and Elliot, hoping they would be happy together. I kept walking until someone tackle hugged me from behind as I turned around to see Angel from behind and Elliot walking up to us.

"Steph! Finally you're going to school today." Angel exclaimed joyfully, but Elliot didn't seem impressed so he looked away. I looked back at Angel with a smile as I brushed the top of her head.

"Yeah, I should be fine now, and my fever should go away by tomorrow." I lied as I turned to walk to school and then they followed. Then, Angel grabbed me by the arm and looked at my leg.

"You're leg still hurts?" Angel asked.

"Sort of." I replied, as I saw Elliot looked away with jealousy.

"It looks worse, you're limping real hard right now. Once we get home, I'll give you some crutches." Angel said as she helped me all the way to school. At the front entrance, Tori with a purple umbrella, she was leaning against Jeff who had a red umbrella. As soon as we approach them, Tori's eyes lit up on me as she rushed to me.

"Steph, are you alright? I was suuuuuuuuper worried about you. I hope you're okay and-"

"I'm fine Tori. Why are you worried about me? Do you like me or something?" I joked as her face turned red with anger.

"NO! I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU BECAUSE YOU TREAT ME LIKE A- I mean uh." Tori hesitated and looked away.

"Like a what?" I asked.

"Nothing." Tori quickly said as she looked away blushing.

"Come on, you can tell me." I said as she sighed in defeat.

"You treat me a lot like a sister." Tori said as she tried not to face me. I flinched, and looked at Jeff as he nodded with a warm smile. I nodded back at him as I looked down at Tori, and then put my hand on top of her head. Then looked at Angel as she awed at the cuteness.

"Alright then, I'm going to call you sis, and you can call me either bro, or big bro. Got it?" I said as she started to smile and then she nodded. The bell rang, as we all got to our first class. Angel helped me back to class as usual, and Elliot followed us silently with jealousy. I felt bad so I decided to say something.

"Hey Angel, you know you don't have to do this for me right?" I said.

"But I want to help you so you don't get hurt." Angel said worriedly, and I didn't know how to respond to that. When lunch came, Angel rented crutches for me, so I didn't have to limp with pain. It was sweet of her, but truthfully, I have never used crutches before. It took me time to get used to it, and I was finally able to use it efficiently. After school came by, Angel, Elliot and I walked home. Elliot and I were quiet and Angel was the only one talking to both of us at the same time. As we walked while Angel talked, we were at my house. I said goodbye to both of them and closed the door as I went upstairs to relax.

Angel's POV

Elliot and I walked home together as we talked and laughed silently. As I got to my house, I said goodbye as I closed my door and walked upstairs and laid on my bed to take a nap.

_I was standing in my own house, and in my living room. What am I doing here? I was at my bed earlier, why am I in my living room? Just then, the door opened, and Elliot walked in. _

"_Elliot?" I called out but he didn't answer, but instead, he charged at me with an object he was holding. Then my eyes widen, I recognize what it was. It was that gun that shot out a drug which make your bones stop working. He pinned me down on the floor and pointed the gun to my waist. Why am I dreaming about this again? _

"_Don't move, if you move, I'm going to shoot you with this. This will make your bones stop moving, and there will be no cure for this." He said as he chuckled as he touched my cheeks gently. I didn't know what to do, if I try to fight him to get out, he's going to shoot me. Then he grabbed my cheeks gently, as I tried to pull my face away from his hand but he his hand got even closer. _

"_Oh, Angel, you're so cute and pretty." He said as he chuckled even more. I can't just let Steph save me, he has protected me already, now it's my turn to fight own fights. I bent my legs and kicked him in the groin and tried to run for the door, but then he tripped me and dragged me by the legs. I screamed for help, anyone except Steph, since he's injured. _

"_You're not going anywhere." Elliot said as he got closer to me and put his hand on my cheeks again. Why, why is he doing this to me? Just then someone pushed him out of the way. _

"_Run Angel!" someone yelled as I looked up to see Steph looking straight at me. _

"_No! Don't Steph, He's going to-"It was already too late because then, Elliot punch the lights out of Steph and dragged into a wall. Then he pulled his gun out and pointed at Steph, and pulled the trigger. Steph stopped moving as he fainted on the floor. _

"_NO! STEPH!" I cried as I heard Elliot's evil laugh pounding in my ears. _

I woke up to see my mom looking at me worriedly.

"You alright Angel? You were screaming something at the top of your lungs. I was so worried." My mom said. That dream, why, it keep comes back.

"I'm fine mom, I just had a bad dream." I said as I shook my head.

"Alright then, but if you need me, I'll be at the kitchen." my mom said as she went downstairs. I put my head on pillow as I cried of thinking about the dream. Please, please don't let the dream be true. I got up and went downstairs to the living room to clear my head with television. There wasn't anything good on, so I sighed frustration as I turned it off, until I heard the doorbell. My heart stop beating for a second. That can't be Elliot, it must be Steph I guess. I went to open the door, and saw Elliot standing there with a smile. My eyes widen at his appearance, and I stepped back with fear. Why is he here? What does he want? He immediately saw my dear and he frowned. He grabbed my hand, and pulled me close to him. I still stared at him with fear, hoping he won't kill me.

"Hey Angel, you alright? You're scared of something." he said in a concern and then I flinched. Isn't he trying to kill me, or is it just me. Maybe he's not trying to kill me after all, and all this time I was scared of him.

"Uh, I-I'm fine." I replied he let me go and went to sit on the sofa. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Well, you see, I wanted to talk to you about something." Elliot said as he looked at me as if he was trying to ask me if it's fine. I swallowed hard and nodded slowly as I remembered Steph's warning: _Watch out for Elliot, I don't trust him, he's up to something. Just listen to me. Be careful, and be careful of what he's doing. _Forget about his warning, Angel, he's not going to kill you.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked as I sat down next to him, but then he grabbed both my wrist, and pinned it on the sofa as he got in closer to my face. My eyes widen, as he looked at me with a smile.

"Let's get together and be couples. So right now, we're going to kiss. I know you haven't kiss anyone yet, but now's your chance." Elliot said as he smirked at me. First kiss? How did he know I haven't have my first kiss yet? But I can't, I can't let him kiss me. I pulled my hands away, and looked at him with anger.

"No, you won't kiss me." I said with anger, and I walked away until Elliot grabbed my wrist and pinned them down on the floor as he laid down on me and got closer. I tried to wiggle out, but he held me tightly, and then pointed something to my waist. I flinched as my eyes widen. This was the same as the dream, but no, it can't happen, dreams can't be real!

"Don't move, if you move, I'm going to shoot you with this. This will make your bones stop moving, and there will be no cure for this." He said as he chuckled as he touched my cheeks gently. I didn't know what to do, if I try to fight him to get out, he's going to shoot me. Then he grabbed my cheeks gently, as I tried to pull my face away from his hand but he his hand got even closer. I'm starting to hate him.

"Oh, Angel, you're so cute and pretty." He said as he chuckled even more. I can't just let Steph save me, he's going to get hurt and he has protected me already, now it's my turn to fight own fights. I bent my legs and kicked him in the groin and tried to run for the door, but then he tripped me and dragged me by the legs. I screamed for help, anyone except Steph.

"You're not going anywhere." Elliot said as he got closer to me and put his hand on my cheeks again. Why, why is he doing this to me? Just then someone pushed him out of the way.

"Run Angel!" someone yelled as I looked up to see Steph looking straight at me. No! That can't be Steph. I need to warn him before he's going to get hurt!


	14. Chapter 14:A Dying Friend

Chapter 14: A Dying Friend

Steph

"Run! Angel!" I yelled as she stared at me with wide eyes of fear.

"No! Steph, don't-"Then something hit me in the face, causing my vision to darken. I was on the ground until someone pulled me up against a wall and I felt a cold steel object on my chest. My vision suddenly cleared and noticed Elliot looking at me with a wicked smile.

"Ah, it looks like the hero has arrived." Elliot said as he laughed.

"What do you want from Angel? I asked angrily, as I saw his smile spread across his face.

"Well, you see. I can't let you touch her. I can't let you be with her. She's mine, and no one else. Ever since I saw you two together, I had to win Angel over from you. Elliot explained.

"Then why didn't you try to take her away from me in the first place?" I asked knowing that Angel and I are just friends.

"It's because of you! Angel always tried to take care of you because of your stupid leg injury. If it weren't for your injury, you wouldn't have made Angel become stressed over your health." Elliot growled. My eyes widen. Suddenly Angel was dragged out from a corner in the room.

"Steph! Don't trust him, he's lyi-"

"Shut up!" Elliot yelled as he muffled her voice. He turned to look at me, and smiled wickedly with an insane look in his eyes.

"Also, another thing you should know. It was me who injured you. You would not understand, trust me." He sneers as I widen my eyes in the horror of his words.

"What are you talking about? I asked uncomprehendingly at when he smirks me even more.

"I was on the court with you, just on the other team. The reason you didn't recognize me is because I was wearing a mask." He said as he laughed harder.

"Why did you do it? Why do you want to hurt me so badly?" I growl with anger.

"I injured you for two reasons. So I could isolate you from Angel, which totally failed, and to weaken you so I can kill you, something that is about to succeed." Elliot says as a pain shoots through me and I fell down. A sudden coldness envelope's my chest as I gasp for air. As my vision starts to fade, I try to cry out to Angel, but fail, gasping for breath even more. The last thing I saw was Angel crying and screaming my name. I close my eyes, for the last time.

Angel

"No! Steph!" I cried out as I watch him fall over and close his eyes, in the background, I can hear Elliot's cruel laughter. Tears stream from my eyes as I break free from Elliot's grip and run to Steph's prone body. I see a radio nearby and picked it up. Then, with little strength, I threw it at Elliot and it smashes into his forehead, knocking him out cold. I slump over him and cry into his shirt. Hoping to hear his heartbeat, I got my ear over his chest and listen closely, praying for the familiar sound. I hear a faint sound as I slowly move him over and look at him for a second. He seemed to be struggling for the faintest bit of air.

"Steph, please don't die. I don't know what to do without you." I cry out as I continue to cry on his sodden chest. Then, I suddenly feel a hand over my hair. I felt a shuddering breath from his chest and a pained voice began to speak.

"Angel, I-I don't think I can make it out alive-"

"Don't talk that way! You'll make it out alive. I cried as I stood up slowly and walked over to the table. I picked up the phone and called an ambulance.

"Ms. Ariel is speaking, how may I help you?" The lady who on the other side of the call asked.

"Um, Ariel?"

"Angel? Is that you? I missed you! How have you been doing? How's school?" Ariel asked.

"It's fine, but look. That's not the point right now. My friend, he's-"I stopped and looked back at Steph laying on the floor. "He's been shot by a drug that caused his bones stopped moving. Can please help him?" I begged as tears started to stream down to my cheeks again.

"Oh sure. The ambulance will arrive immediately to pick him up. Just hang tight." Ariel said as she hung up, leaving me alone with Steph. I turned off my phone and walked over to Steph to sit with him, as I looked at him worriedly. All of a sudden, a hand was placed over my hand which filled it with warmth as another fainted voice began to speak in the quiet room.

"Angel. Look at the beautiful sky. Look at those pretty stars, and the shiny white moon hovering in the sky." Steph said quietly as he gazed at the window.

"Steph, please don't talk. If you talk, it's going to get worse." I warned as I sat closer to him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"What's the point? I'm going to die anyways, aren't I? You already know my breathing is getting worse, and like Elliot said, there is no cure for what he shot me with." Steph said sadly as he look at me hopelessly. I looked back at him, hoping I won't cry right in front of him.

"B-But we have to try. I just called the hospital, and they told me they should be here immediately." I argued but he shook his head in a smile.

"But in case I don't make it, take care of Tori for me, alright?" Steph requested as I nodded my head. Then, we heard an ambulance parking near our house as the nurses rushed into the house and looked at both of us sitting there. Then, one of them started to speak.

"You recently called us that one of your friend has been shot, was these two boys?" the nurse asked as he looked at me as if I was the murder.

"Not him." I pointed to Elliot, "He's knocked out cold, but he was the one who shot my friend. When he did shot my friend, I quickly knocked him out cold with a radio." I said sadly as I check's Steph's heart beat to see if he's still alive. The nurse carried Steph onto a stretcher and dragged it outside of the house. Steph's hands release from mine as he pulled away by the stretcher. I reach out gently for his hand, but then slowly made a fist and sweep my hands to my chest. My heart shattered when he let go of my hands. It was the second time Steph had let go of my hands, but this time, he let go because of the pain. Because he was dying, and the suffering he's experiencing. Then, I just thought of Steph's warning, "_Watch out for Elliot, I don't trust him, he's up to something. Just listen to me. Be careful, and be aware of what he's doing." _My eyes widen for second, then started crying. Why didn't I listen to Steph's warning in the first place? I couldn't have been safe, and none of this would happen. I'm such an idiot, it's my fault Steph's in the hospital. I'm sorry Steph.

"Excuse young lady, are you alright?" a nurse next to me called out to me. I look at the nurse, trying my best to not show any tears, or fears (OOOOOH that rhyme)

"I'm fine. Can I visit my friend right now?" I said in a painful voice, painful enough to make someone burst to tears. I looked at the nurse with my best puppy eyes as possible, and I could tell the nurse couldn't handle it.

"Alright, alright," the nurse smiled," You can visit him once he's ready." We both went out of the house and into the ambulance as the stretcher laid on the back of the ambulance. I sat where I could see Steph's face. His face was in pain, as a matter of fact, it was painful to see him like this. Then I saw Elliot walked out with a policeman behind him who handcuffed his hands together. Elliot looked at me and mouthed something that seemed like, 'this is not over yet.' I can't believe I trusted him, that jerk. Just then my phone rang as I looked at it to see who was calling. It was Tori.

"Hello?" I called out with another painful voice.

"Angel? You sound weird, is everything okay? Wait, do I hear an ambulance nearby? Angel! What's going on?" Tori asked worriedly as I took a deep breath and tried not to cry.

"Steph got shot. He's in an ambulance right now." I said as I turned away from the phone, trying my best to hold my tears, and I returned back at the phone. It was quiet on the other end.

"Hello?" I called out

"You're joking right? Tori asked as she laughed nervously.

"No, I'm serious. Steph is in the ambulance." I replied waiting for another reply patiently.

"No! But he can't be dead!" Tori yelled as she began to burst into tears. "He's my brother, he can't be dead." I wanted to face palm so hard right now. There's a difference between dead, and being in the ambulance.

"Clam down! He's not dead, he's still breathing, but it's getting worse." I reported, but Tori was still sniffing with tears.

"W-Which hospital is he going to be in?" Tori asked sadly.

"He's going to be in the hospital near you." I replied as I tried to make her happy again. "Don't worry, he's going to wake up soon. He won't die. He's strong, strong enough to protect both of us." Then I heard Tori taking a deep breath, as if she was trying to calm herself down. I also took another deep breath.

"You're right Angel, he's going to be fine. He's strong, strong enough to protect both of us." Tori said with a bit of pride in her voice. "See you in the hospital then." She hanged up, and I sighed sadly as I put my hands on his chest and laid my head on it. I just hope I'm right. I hope you'll wake up soon, because Tori and I need you right now.


	15. Chapter 15: Awaken

Chapter 15: Awaken

Angel

I waited outside while the nurses were rushing in and out of a room where Steph was getting operated. I put my hands together, bowed my head, and silently prayed Steph would make it alive. I slowly wipe my tears away, but more kept streaming down on my cheeks. All of a sudden, a hand was placed on my two hands which made me flinch as I turned to see who it was. Tori stood there with her hands over me, looking at me worriedly. She slowly sat with me and then began to speak.

"You alright Angel?" Tori asked worriedly.

"I- I'm just scared. I'm scared Steph won't make it alive, no many times I tell myself he's going to be fin, I'm still scared." I said softly with fear, but the fear quickly when Tori hugged me.

"Weren't you the one who told me that Steph was strong, strong enough to protect us both? Isn't that right? Tori asked as I didn't answer back nor looked at her. Tori smiled warmly at me

"Tori." I started, but then she shook her head.

"Don't worry, he'll make it out alive." I admired her. She had lots of pride and strength in her words.

"Tori, you're strong. Stronger than what you have become." I stated as Tori looked down sadly as if she was about to cry.

"I get that a lot, but truthfully, I was scared about everything. When we were little kids, Steph always erased my fears by hugging me tightly like a teddy bear, and told me how everything is going to be fine. Usually, I'm scared of something at first, but then I get over it. Once I get over it, I somehow become stronger. That's what Steph taught me." Tori explained as she had a tear streaming down on her cheeks slowly." So I strongly believe he's going to survive, with all my heart." I awed at her by how deep she really was, and how matured she became. I wished I could be like her. I wish I could be strong, strong enough to protect Steph like he did. Just then, a nurse came out of Steph's room and headed towards us. My heart skipped a beat when I saw a sad look on the nurse's face. Could Steph be dead? Tori and I, both stood up as we waited for a report from the nurse.

"Is he going to be fine?" I asked worriedly.

"He's going to be fine, but his breathing is getting even worse than last time." the nurse said sadly as I tried not to cry. "So far, we cannot find a cure to whatever he was injected by." I sadly looked away, and remembered what Elliot had said before, "_There is no cure for this,"_ I clench my hands, as anger stirred inside of me. I hate him, I hate him so much right now. "You are able to visit him now." The nurse continued as she walked away. I quickly rushed inside the room with Tori, and noticed a figure laying on the bed. The room was dark, and the coldness of the room rushed through my body. I slowly moved near Steph's body near the bed. I tried to speak, but I didn't know what to say.

"Hey Steph. It's me Angel." I said softly. "Please don't die, please don't die Steph. Tori needs you. You were like a brother to her. Now you're just going to leave her to suffer?!" I yelled uncontrollable, but then Tori touched my shoulder warmly. I looked back at her, and saw that she have shaken her, telling me to calm down a bit. I took a deep breath, and continued. Then Tori crouched down next to me, and faced Steph.

"Most importantly, Angel needs you. You were the only one to comfort her, and to make her feel safe. You protected her from danger. That's what made you strong. Just promise me you'll wake up for Angel and you're little sis for me. Alright?" Tori stated as she got up with a warm smile on her face. I looked up at Steph's face. I noticed his face was pale, and I could hear him breathing faintly, and slowly. I got ahold of Steph's hands, and squeeze it tightly. Just then, the door opened, letting the light through the room, and then a shadow figure stepped in. The door closed silently, and there was a familiar girl standing there. She had black hair, orang shirt, white skirt, and black shoes. I knew who it was. It was Abby, the one who was Steph's boyfriend. What is she doing here though? She looked sad, and apologetic. Was something bothering her?

"What are you doing here? Don't you know what happened to Steph?" I growled as I clenched my fist. I waited for an answer until a voice began to speak.

"I know what happened to him, and it's my fault." Abby said sadly as I looked at her with confusion. Her fault?

What are you talking about? I asked as stood up and faced her. She looked down sadly as she twirled her hair silently.

"I planned everything. I made a deal with Elliot, and I planned Steph's injury. That's why Elliot moved in near you're neighbor so he could try to hang out with you, while I hang out with Steph, but I heard you try to engage Steph more than Elliot. So I made a plan to injure him so you were not able to get from his reach. But it didn't work. So I decided to drop the plan, but Elliot refused. He really wanted you." Abby explained, but she didn't dare to look at me. I flinched at her story, knowing parts of it was wrong, but why would she tell me this?

"If he really wanted me, why would he try to kill me? I asked logically. Try to answer that, smart Alek.

"The reason being is that it was a bait." Abby said finally looking at me. She still had the same sad frown. I flinched, almost choking on my throat. A bait? "It was a trap, he actually wanted to kill Steph so he could be with you. But I heard you knocked him out. Poor Steph fell into that trapped." Her saying that made me so mad. Then Tori touched my shoulder and shook her head again. I calmed down, and told Tori to wait for me outside.

"Why? WHY? What have I done to you that you could ruin my life by killing Steph!?" I yelled but then Abby stepped back in fear, then she looked away.

"I'm sorry! I knew I it was wrong. I was just jealous about you and Steph. Please don't hurt me." Abby begged, as I cooled down. As much I want to hurt her, I really can't. I took a deep breath and gave her a smile.

"Fine. I forgive you. But I'm still mad at you." I said as she looked at me with her wide eyes.

"Why? Why would you forgive me? You can't possibly forgive me. Aren't you going to embarrass me such as posting an embarrassing picture of me so everyone could laugh at?" Abby asked. I shook my head.

"First of all, Steph wouldn't want me to do that. He taught me to forgive others even if they did something wrong. Second of all, we could still be friends." I said as Abby flinched.

"What?" Abby exclaimed.

"If we're going to be friends, you'll have to promise me something." I requested, but she looked away.

"I don't know. I have ruined your life. How could you trust me?" Abby asked sadly, and then I touched her shoulder, making her turn her heads towards me.

"I trust you. Just don't do anything stupid again? You got it?" I asked as she nodded slowly, but still sadly. "Hey don't worry, I won't hurt you. Smile." I said cheerfully as Abby began to spread a warm smile across her face. Just then, I heard someone groaning behind me, and both of us turned to see who it was. I saw Steph sitting up a little, and inside of me wanted to hug him. We both rushed toward Steph as he looked at us surprised.

"Abby? Angel? What are you guys doing here? What am I doing here?" Steph asked as he looked more humanlike.

"Steph! You're awake! You worried me!" I cried out as I hugged him. He hugged me back, as I felt his warmth traveling into me. I also felt Abby smiling behind us.

"I'm going to go and let you guys be alone for a while" Abby said with no sarcasm in her statement, as she left the room. Then Tori came in as her eyes widen at Steph.

"Steph! You're alive!" She yelled as she hugged Steph. "Don't scare your little sister like that." She playfully punch Steph's arm.

"I'm sorry for worrying both of you, but I couldn't just stand and watch Angel get hurt." Steph said as he smiled warmly at me. I missed that kind of smile. It always warm my heart for some reason. Maybe I should tell him about that bait thing. Nah, I don't want his smile to disappear. Just then, a nurse came through the door, and noticed that Steph was awake. She check her clipboard, and then looked back to us and smiled.

"I'm glad you are awake. So far, they have reported that you may finally get out of the hospital, but be careful, you are still unable to walk, due to your weak legs. Well, stay safe and have a nice day." said the nurse as she exited the room, leaving the room quiet. Then, Tori and I helped Steph outside, which I felt dangerous. So I called my mom so we could drop off Steph at this house.


	16. Chapter 16: The Kiss

Chapter 16: The Kiss

Steph

We sat on a grassy hill, looking over at the sunset. Angel had her head on my shoulder, and then she started to crawl in front of me of me. She then snuggled within my body to conserve heat. Everything went well for us, my leg is getting better, but it still hurts a little. Angel is happy that I'm with her now. I just hope we don't get into a mess like we had with Elliot. I brushed Angel's hair gently, as the quietness continued. All of a sudden, we heard someone calling to us.

"Hey you two!" Tori called out to us as we both turn our heads towards her. She came running to us, but then stopped and then smirked. My face turned red as I scoot away from Angel. I guess she was also embarrassed because I saw her scoot away from me too. Then Tori sat between us, and looked at us both.

"So what were you two doing alone?" Tori asked with amusement. I could tell she is going to enjoy hearing our answers. Angel sat quietly as she looked away from us with a blush.

"None of your business. By the way, have you ever heard of privacy?" I asked as Tori stood up.

"I was only bored okay? So I came here so I could see if there was anything to do. Anyway do you guys want to play some BBall?" Tori asked as she got a basketball and dribbled across the legs and behind her back. I chuckled as I looked over to Angel. She shook her head.

"Steph, I know you really want to play but you can't. Your leg still hurts." said Angel worriedly. I looked at her sadly. If I can't play, then I would stay to talk with Angel, since it has been long since we talked.

"Hey Tori?" I called out as she looked at me.

"You go on ahead without me. Angel and I need some quiet time." I shooed as she smiled even more. "Shut up!" I yelled as she giggled.

"What? I didn't say anything." Tori joked as she walked towards the courts. I sighed and I walked over to Angel. I sat next to her, and then her head was leaning against my shoulder once again.

"Steph, do you remember back when we were in school. The time when I saved you from a bully." Angel said softly as her brown eyes sparkled a little bit. I looked up at the beautiful stars, and the pretty sunset ahead of us.

"Yeah, and that time where we went to the movies together." I recalled.

"That was fun, and don't forget when we went to the fall festival together. I really liked that one." Angel said with a smile. That time, I felt really close to Angel, for the first time.

"I also remembered when I use to take care of you one time, when you were sick at home. I ended up ditching school. I still laughed at myself how hard you really slap." I said which made Angel giggle a little bit.

"Mhm. And that time where we went to the beach together. I wish it could have been longer." Angel said sadly. Remembering the beach drop my smile. The painful moment of Angel giving me a fake smile shattered my heart.

"The best moment we ever had together was the Christmas party we had at your house." I whispered. I felt Angel blush a little bit, then gently pull away from me quickly and looked at me with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry about that moment. It was an accident, and-"

"It's fine Angel." I interrupted as I brushed her hair, as she snuggled within my body once more. "But the most painful one was, the time I was forced to kiss Abby, and our argument. I saw you into tears, and I-"I paused and looked away, trying to hold my tears. Then, I felt a hug, and saw Angel leaning her head against my chest with her eyes closed.

"Steph, its fine. It was my fault for being so curious." She said sadly, as I tried to comfort her. She smiled and looked away with a blush. "I have never felt so much joy with someone. Someone who could protect me, and make me feel comfortable." Angel said silently. My face starting heating up as I heard those compliments from her. "But I was hiding something from you. If I told you this, none of the dangers we had in our life would happen. But I was also scared to say it." Angel said as she looked away. "You see… I have a crush on you, and-." She paused as she was lost for words. My eyes widen at first, then became amused. I smiled as I saw her looking away hiding her blush with her hands.

"Well, I had the same feeling about you. I never had anyone take care of me, but you were the one to do it. Even when I was in danger, you still had the courage to stay and care for me." Angel eyes widen and sparkled as she looked at me surprisingly. We both look at each other silently, and we both looked down, trying to find the right words to say.

"Steph, I wanted one thing. I wanted one thing that we should do together, alone. I wanted ever since I had crush on you. We both tried to make it happened, but it never happened. So, I wanted it to happen right now." Angel said without looking up.

"What's that thing?" I asked as she look up on me. She leans in closer, and of course I knew what that thing was. It was that kiss we both wanted. I lean my closer to her until I felt my lips touched hers. Then, I felt joy jumping inside of me. I also felt Angel's soul, and my soul bonding together. My mind flashback everything we did together. I saw us two at school, then the movies. Then I saw Angel laying on the bed while I was taking care of her. I saw us sitting together at the beach, and then finally, saw where we accidentally kissed at the Christmas party. We slowly broke the kiss, and we both smiled at each other.

"Steph, did you felt what I felt?" Angel asked as I nodded my head and we both laughed. Just then Tori called us.

"Hey you two! What are you guys laughing about?" Tori asked. Angel and I both looked at each other, and then we ended up cracking up again. Tori rolled her eyes at us, as she walked back to the car.

That kiss made me felt even closer to Angel than before. She changed my life. Thank you Angel. Because of you, I wish we will never separate from each other, ever again.

**THE END**


	17. Halloween Special

Halloween Special

Steph

Today was Halloween. I don't really know what to be, maybe I should just wear a Halloween shirt or something. Just then, I got a message from Tori:

_Hey Steph, come outside, I'll meet you there. _

I wonder why she needs to see me. I got up lazily and went outside. I noticed Tori and Angel was waiting for me. I saw Tori smiled, but Angel looked confused on what's going on.

"Hey Tori. So why did you call me here?" I said as I looked at Angel just to make sure she knows what this is about, but instead, she shrugged. Tori grin grew wider, as she began to speak.

"Well, as you know, I'll be making you're costumes for Halloween today." Tori exclaiming as Angel and I stare at her at shock.

"You're going to make our costumes?!" Angel and I exclaimed as we both look each other. Then, we started cracking up. Tori looked mad, and we stopped laughing and got serious.

"What's so funny?" Tori snapped as she put her hands on her hip.

"Do you even know how to make costumes?" Angel joked as she giggled, but I didn't. I would believe Tori could make costumes really good, but with her personality, it's least likely she could.

"Of course I do! You have never seen any of my costumes or dresses I have made. Don't go around saying I don't know how to make costumes, because I do!" snapped Tori as we got into her car and drove over to her house. We got inside her room, and noticed there was dresses on the bed. Angel walk towards them to look at it. Her face was filled with awe and surprise.

"Oh my gosh, Tori. These are so pretty." exclaimed Angel as Tori smirked.

"See what I'm talking about? I told you I could make costumes, but also dresses." Tori said as she started working on something.

"What are you working on?" I asked as Tori was sewing a purple fabric.

"It's supposed to be Angel's costume." Tori said as she continue to sew.

"What is it supposed to be?" I asked.

"It's supposed to be a little girl named Annie." Tori whispered as if it was a secret. Annie?

"Annie?" I questioned as Tori was almost finished with the costume.

"You wouldn't know, trust me." Tori replied. I look back at Angel, and I saw her try on a green dress, and she tied her hair in a ponytail with a red ribbon that went with the dress. I stared at her for a while, until I snap back to reality. She looked pretty with that dress, but I can't believe Tori is pretty good at doing this stuff. I noticed there was a costume hanged inside of Tori's closet. It was a red jacket with a hood, and it had a werewolf mask next to it.

"Is that yours?" I asked and Tori nodded.

"It's basically red riding hood, but with a werewolf mask." Tori said as she continued to work on the costume for Angel. Once a minute has passed, Tori was finally finished.

"I'm done!" Tor said as she showed it to us a purple dress. Angel stared at in in confusion, then her eyes widen.

"Annie?" Angel asked silently, and Tori nodded.

"Yup." Tori said as she smiled confidently. "Also, you're going to wear this." Tori said as she handed Angel the dress, and then got something out of her closet. She brought out a pink backpack, and a pink headband with cat ears on it.

"What!? B-But, but-"

"No but's Angel. You're wearing this no matter what." Tori exclaimed as I giggled silently. Angel caught me giggling, and then held a hand up to warn me she's going to slap me.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." I chuckled as Tori sat on her desk as she pulled out toilet papers. I stared at her in shock.

"Um, Tori, what are you doing?" Angel asked as Tori started spray painting it green.

"I'm making Steph's costume." Tori said as she grinned. I looked at her work.

"And what's that supposed to be?" I asked while one of my eyebrows rose.

"A green mummy." Tori said as she giggled.

"A green mummy?" I questioned, but all of a sudden, Tori tackle hugged me and tried to wrap me with green toilet papers. I tried to push her out, but then she called out Angel to help. The two girls pinned me down until they were finally finished wrapping me up. Tori and Angel giggled as they high fived each other.

"Was that necessarily?" I asked getting up slowly. They both nodded, and then Tori began to speak.

"It was the only way we could get your costume on without you saying yes or no." Tori replied as she put on her costume. We all went outside, and we spent some time going trick o' treating. Angel and I didn't really wanted to, since we were too mature, but Tori really wanted to. She was addicted to candy, no matter how old she was. After trick o' treating, we headed back to Tori's house, and then I had an idea of going to a haunted house.

"Haunted house? I love haunted house! Only if you would protect me though." Angel said as she hugged me tightly. Tori didn't seemed too excited about going. She seemed really scared.

"On the second thought, I'll stay here if you need me." Tori said as she sat on the sofa with her knees up. I went over to Tori and dragged her with us.

"Oh no you don't. You're coming with us." I said as we headed towards the haunted house.

"What?! No wait! Pleaaaaase." Tori begged, but I didn't budge. As we got in there, Angel was holding my hands tightly, as she laughed after every jump scare. As for Tori, she held on to me tightly the whole time with her eyes closed. I felt sorry for her, but I never recall her going to a haunted house even once, so that's why I took her. After haunted house, Tori was so scared that she slapped me for dragging her in there. We went back home, while Tori was still mad at me. Tori took us home, and I stayed with Angel for a little bit.

"You're going to stay?" Angel asked as I nodded, then secretly pulled out a giggle.

"Yeah, we're going to have some fun together." I said as I pulled out a laptop. I clicked on the game with a creepy teddy bear on it. When it started, it showed a menu with a title on the screen: Five Nights at Freddy's.

"Fun? What kind of fun?" Angel asked as I showed her the menu screen. She jumped in fear almost making her kitty head band fall. "STEPH!" I smiled wickedly as I turned off the lights and dragged Angel in front of me. I hugged her, as I set down the laptop on the table.

"Just stay with me, you'll be fine." I said as I started the game. The first night should be easy. Boy was I wrong. I let Angel play the first night, she did pretty well except one thing. She wasted a lot of power. She was sooooo close to 6 A.M. until the power went off, and the screen had a faded light. She hugged me with fear.

"W-what happened Steph?" said Angel as she hugged me even tighter. I smiled warmly at her.

"Just watch and see." I replied as Freddy's song came up. Angel broke the hug as she listened to the song. She giggled.

"Is this supposed to be scary?" joked Angel, but then the faded light was gone. The screen was dark, all dark. We waited for something to happen, until Freddy pop up out of nowhere, jump scaring Angel. She screamed and then tackle hugged me, while I tried to comfort her. All of a sudden, I felt a familiar slap across my face.

"Why did you make me play that game? You're going to give me nightmares!" Angel yelled and then she started crying on me.

"I-I'm sorry, I promise we'll never play it again." I apologized while Angel calmed down a little bit.

"Can I ask you something?" Angel still sniffing as she look away from me.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" Angel asked blushing as I flinched at her question.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Please, I'm scared. I'm really scared that Freddy is real. I know you're the only one who can comfort me, So please." Angel begged. I can't say no, I don't want a friend who can't sleep tonight. I sighed.

"Alright, alright, I'll sleep with you tonight." I said as I looked into Angel's cutest puppy eyes ever. I looked away because I can't stand cute puppy eyes. Angel hugged me and whispered thanks.

**Happy Halloween everybody! Hope you don't get nightmares tonight :D**


End file.
